Recobrando lo perdido
by haruchiha92
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke se conocian desde bebes, pero por un extraño motivo se separan por 9 largos años, cuando Sakura se vuelve a encontrar con el es una persona completamente distinta a la que ella recuerda, y entonces ella hara lo posible por traerlo de vuela
1. Llegada a Konoha

**Hola!! Bueno pues aqui les dejo mi fic :)**

- Dialogo normal -

_- pensamientos de los personajes -_

**Si lleva a haber un cambio drastico de escena se los hare saber :)**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE :P, pero los personajes que invente en esta historia si :D**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Recobrando lo Perdido**

**Cap. #1 : Legada a Konoha**

**Por HarUchiha92**

Era una mañana húmeda y algo nublada, pero la verdad eso no quitaba que fuera un día hermoso en la gran ciudad de Konoha, lugar donde se albergaba la preparatoria y Universidad mas famosa para los hijos de empresarios ricos.

En un apartamento muy lujoso, se encontraba durmiendo una hermosa joven pelirosa; había llegado al Konoha la noche anterior y dormía placidamente hasta que cierto aparato ruidoso llamado despertador la saco de sus sueños. No quería levantarse, pero debía hacerlo ya que ese día era su primer día de escuela.

Su nombre, Sakura Haruno, hija única de los grandes empresarios y dueños de varias empresas, Satsuno y Sayo Haruno.

Ella había llegado ahí después de una larga y amarga discusión con sus padres, especialmente con su madre, pues no aceptaba tal idea alegando que era estupida e inecesaria, pero al final termino ganando aquella discusión con un poco de ayuda de su padre. El motivo por el cual queria vivir sola? Bueno pues verán, la verdad es que Sakura ya estaba harta de ser la hija de unos magnates, pues siempre se andaba mudando, y nunca podía estar un año escolar completo en una escuela debido a eso, y como consecuencia, a sus 16 ella no tenia amigos, y eso la hacia sentir muy sola, y los únicos dos amigos que había tenido había sido hacia mucho tiempo y por culpa de sus padres los había perdido, lo cual provoco un serio distanciamiento con ellos, otro motivo por el cual se queria marchar.

Allí en Konoha, debido a que Sakura aun no era mayor de edad, estaba bajo la tutela de la mejor amiga de su madre, Anko Tatsumi, quien acepto de inmediato cuidarla. La madre de Sakura le había pedido que viviera con ella y la tuviera vigilada las 24hrs del dia, sin embargo Anko que entendía bien a Sakura y sabia que su madre exageraba la dejo vivir sola en aquel departamento que sus padres la habían dado. La verdad ella ya no quería vivir con lujos pero esa seria la única manera en que sus padres accedieran a su petición asi que se tubo que aguantar, al igual que con su colegio, pues iría a la preparatoria mas prestigiada que pudiera existir.

– No me quiero parar…- gruño aun modorra - QUE??!!! YA SON LAS 7:30!!! POR DIOS LLEGARE TARDE!! – grito la pelirosa histerica

Y así salio corriendo a darse una ducha, cuando salio, desayuno algo ligero para poder salir rápido. Y partió para su nueva y futura escuela

Su "tía" (como llamaba a Anko de cariño) el dia anterior le había mostrado el camino hacia su escuela para que no se perdería

– Uff!! Creo que llegue a tiempo. - dijo una agitada Sakura despues de correr de manera olimpica para no llegar tarde a su primer dia

Cuando recobro el aliento y la compostura se dirigió hacia la dirección, pero de tanta prisa que llevaba ella no se había dado cuenta de cierto joven pelinegro había pasado cerca de ella, que este apesar de venir ensimismado en sus pensamientos la vio de reojo, (pues a quien no le llamaria la atencion aquellos cabellos rosas). Aquella imagen que sus ojos le mostraron, lo desconcertaron por completo, pero para cuando quiso averiguar la chica ya se habia ido

El joven respondia al nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, era el mas popular, guapo y sexy de la escuela a pesar de solo tener 16 años, casi 17; era un joven sumamente alto, conun cuerpo de adonis digno de admirarse, de complexion delgada, piel palida como la nieve, cabellos semi largos, revueltos y un poco despeinados de un colos azabache-azulado, y unos hermosos ojos negros como el carbon tan intensos que te traspasaba el alma.

– _Quien habrá sido esa chica? Sera acaso... no, no lo creo- _penso Sasuke de manera rapida, pero dejo de prestarle inportancia y se dirigio hacia su salon

Sakura ya había llegado a la dirección para pedir información sobre donde debía ir.

- Disculpe señorita…- dijo Sakura algo timida

La secretaria que se encontraba de espaldas a Sakura, se volteo para ver a la dueña de aquella voz – Si dime en que te puedo servir?

– Mire es que soy nueva, me acabo de mudar, y este es mi primer día y no se en que salón estoy ni mi horario, y quería ver si usted me podía dar esa información.- logro articular la pelirosa

– Claro que si, con mucho gusto, dime ¿cual es tu nombre?- dijo la joven secretaria de una manera muy amable, que hizo que a Sakura le cayera bien

– Me llamo Sakura Haruno

Entonces la secretaria tipeo el nombre de la chica en la computadora y salieron los datos que ella pedía. La secretaria los mando imprimir, y luego se los dio.

– Aquí tienes, vas en el salon 4to-2, el nombre de tu profesor es Hatake Kakashi y en esta hoja tienes tu horario.- le dijo la secretaria con una hermosa sonrisa

– Muchísimas gracias señorita…- pero no completo la frase debido a que no sabia su nombre, y la secretaria como adivinando sus pensamientos se presento.

- Me llamo Shizune -

- Arigatou Shizune-san – le dedico una linda sonrisa y salio de la direccion

La pelirosa se dispuso a buscar su salón. En el trayecto hacia este se puso a pensar como seria su profesor, sus compañeros y como le iría, hasta que alfin dio con el salon 4to – 2.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta tubo que armarse de valor para poder tocarla pues la verdad estaba muy nerviosa.

TOC TOC TOC..

Después de unos segundos, que para Sakura parecieron horas, un hombre alto de cabellos grises y con el rostro enmascarado abrió la puerta.

– Si dime ? – hablo un hombre alto con una voz realmente profunda que hizo que Sakura se pusiera mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

– Etto…Busco al profesor Hatake Kakashi. – logro decir por fin la ojijade después controlar un poco su nerviosismo

- Ese soy yo, que se te ofrece? – comento el joven con en el mismo tono de voz de su anterior frase

– Este… soy Sakura Haruno, soy nueva y me dijeron que este era mi salón profesor. – dijo Sakura estudiando mas a la persona que tenia enfrente; un hombre no mas de 28 años cabellos plateados, alto y delgado con buena complexión, sin embargo había algo extraño en el, una mascara tapaba la mitad de si cara dejando ver solo uno ojo y parte de la nariz

– Oh vaya!! Eso es bueno, muy bien espere aquí señorita Haruno – dijo su ahora nuevo profesor con un tono animado y despreocupado que realmente hizo pensar a Sakura que aquel hombre debia ser bipolar

– H..Hai.. – dijo algo desconcertada

Entonces Kakashi entro de nuevo al salón.

– Bueno muchachos me acaban de informar que una nueva alumna se integra con nosotros hoy, por favor sean amables con ella. - comento el peliplateado de manera alegra al aula, que de estar aburridos debido a la clase de matematicas en la que se encontraban, la mayoría se mostró expectante ante la noticia.

Sakura que aun se encontraba afuera logro escuchar lo que acababa de decir su nuevo sensei y la reacción que había habido en el salón, y esto le provoco aun mas nerviosismo, si eso fuera posible, cuando escucho que el profesor le hablaba

– Anda ya puedes pasar – dijo este de manera alta para que Sakura escuchara

Sakura respiro profundo y trato de calmar sus nervios, y se adentro en el salón con toda la gracia que pudo; podía ver como cuchicheaban los que ahora eran sus compañeros, veía unas miradas sorprendidas y otras mas (especialmente en las chicas) donde se notaba a leguas que la estaban viboreando, pues para ser sinceros Sakura poseía un cuerpo envidiable, tenia las piernas largas y torneadas, una cintura esbelta, unos pechos y trasero muy bien formados, y en cuanto a su rostro tenia facciones muy finas con unos ojos color verde jade grandes y hermosos, y un cabello rosa pálido corto hasta debajo de las orejas con mechones largos cayendo por los costados de su rostro y un flequillo algo largo, hermosa para muchos.

Cierto pelinegro que estaba en la sala sumamente distraído y aburrido, presto mucha atención desde el momento en que la chica entro por la puerta

– Bien puedes presentarte. - le dijo Kakashi

– Hai…, hola, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años y me acabo de mudar a la ciudad, espero poder llevar una muy buena relación con todos ustedes – termino de decir con una hermosa sonrisa surcando su rostro

El pelinegro que se encontraba hasta mero atrás del salón, realmente no se deba crédito ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban, pero para ser sinceros lo disimulaba muy bien.

-_Es ella… - _Pensó Sasuke atónito

– Bien clase espero que sean buenos con ella, señorita Haruno puede sentarse a lado de la señorita Hyuuga– volvió a hablar en profesor pero ahora con un tomo mas serio

Sakura volteo su rostro hacia sus compañeros en busca de la chica de apellido Hyuuga, encontrándose con una chica muy hermosa para su gusto, con cabello largo de color algo azulado y unos bellos y extraños ojos perla, que levantaba la mano indicándole a donde debería dirigirse.

A paso algo lento Sakura caminaba hacia la chica, podía sentir como tenia las miradas sobre de ella, pero habia una mirada en especial que ella sintió que le dio escalofríos, el dueño de esta mirada: Sasuke Uchiha, pero ella la verdad se sentía muy avergonzada e intimidada como para voltear y encarar aquella mirada que desconocía, asi que apresuro el paso para poder sentarse en su lugar.

Cuando asi lo hizo , la joven que estaba a su lado se presento.

– H…Hola, mucho gusto, me… me llamo Hinata Hyuuga – se presento aquella chica de orbes perla de manera tímida, pero con una linda sonrisa

– El gusto es mio, Hinata - respondió la pelirosa regresándole la sonrisa

Cuando Sakura termino de instalarse bien, el profesor Hatake prosiguió con su clase.

- Bien sigamos con la clase, ok…Joven Uchiha pase al pizarrón a resolver la ecuación. – dijo este

Sakura, que se encontraba sacando de su mochila un cuaderno para empezar a anotar, se quedo completamente petrificada y con los ojos abiertos como platos

– _U…Uchiha??!! Acaso a dicho Uchiha??!!._ – pensó Sakura atónita volteando su mirada hacia el joven que se dirigía hacia el pizarrón. – _No puede ser… es… es el!! …. Es Sasuke!!. _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bueno pues hasta aqui le dejo jejeje, bueno pues como veran soy nueva en esto y pues para mi es como un experimento para ver si soi buena espero que les guste y que dejen reviews con comentarios constructivos, consejos, sugerencias, aportaciones, lo que sea, solo espero que no sean cosas de mal gusto xP**

**P.D.: disculpenme si hay faltas de ortografia jejejej xD esque no se me da mucho xP**

**Atto.**

**HarUchiha92**


	2. ¿Eres tu?

**Bueno akii les dejo el capii # 2 espero sea de su agrado :)**

**Nruto no me pertenece... (ni Sasuke TnT!! por desgracia)**

_**Lo que paso antes: _

_Sakura, que se encontraba sacando de su mochila un cuaderno para empezar a anotar, se quedo completamente petrificada y con los ojos abiertos como platos_

_– U…Uchiha??!! Acaso a dicho Uchiha??!!. – pensó Sakura atónita volteando su mirada hacia el joven que se dirigía hacia el pizarrón. – No puede ser… es… es el!! …. Es Sasuke!!. **_

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Recobrando lo Perdido**

**Cap. #2: ¿Eres tu?**

**Por: HarUchiha92**

Sakura quedo en estado de shock, que no paso desapercibido por Hinata.

- Etto… Sakura-chan te encuentras bien? - le pregunto la ojiperla poniendo una mano en el hombro de la susodicha sacándola asi de su trance

- Ah!... Si, si Hinata gracias, estoy bien – dijo Sakura recobrando la compostura y mostrando una linda sonrisa

Hinata no quedo satisfecha ante la respuesta de Sakura, pero como no se conocían lo suficiente para seguir preguntando, decidió no insistir para no parecer una persona grosera

Asi pasaron las horas, Sakura veía de reojo a Sasuke de vez en cuando de manera discreta para que su compañera de a lado no la descubriera, hasta que sonó la timbre que anunciaba el descanso

– Bien chicos los veo dentro de hora y media. – Dijo Kakashi después del tomo del timbre y salio del salón de clases para dirigirse a la sala de maestros a prepararse un buen café. En el salón todo mundo empezó a salir de este, y Sakura no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en el azabache para ver hacia donde se dirigía, pero fue interrumpida por su compañera de banco

– Etto…Sakura-chan, yo…. Yo me preguntaba…. – alcanzo a decir de manera tímida Hinata

– Si dime Hinata? – alentó Sakura a su nueva compañera a seguir

– Pues me preguntaba… ya que eres nueva por aquí… si te gustaría pasar conmigo el descanso… sirve que te muestro la escuela – termino de decir la ojiperla

– Claro Hinata-chan!! Que amable de tu parte. – acepto gustosa Sakura ante aquella proposición, pues la verdad no pensaba que aria amigos tan rápido

Hinata solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Etto Hinata, pero antes de eso me dejarías hacer una cosa por favor? – pidió Sakura, pues la verdad tenia que buscar a ese pelinegro

-Ah…claro, te esperare afuera de la escuela en unas bancas.- dijo una curiosa Hinata, que por educación no se atrevió a preguntar de que se trataba

– Muchas gracias Hinata, te veo en un rato - y diciendo esto Sakura salio del salón sin rumbo definido en busca del joven azabache

Durante el trayecto por su mente pasaban muchas cosas y recuerdos.

– _Sasuke… Sasuke por fin!!, volveremos a estar juntos como prometimos. _– Pensaba una muy ilusionada Sakura, pues la verdad ya había perdido las esperanzas de volverlo a ver, y tenerlo tan cerca de ella de nuevo la verdad es que le fascinaba

Mientras pensaba aquello una de sus finas y delicadas manos apretaba con fuerza lo que parecía ser una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de corazón partido son las iniciales "_Sasu"_

Sakura volteo a ver ese hermoso corazón recordando como lo había obtenido.

FLASHBACK

Era una tarde muy bonita, el sol ya empezaba a ponerse, y una pequeña niña de tan solo 7 años se encontraba en un fino y lujoso salón practicando su rutina de ballet diaria que su madre le había puesto y que no dejaría de hacer hasta que la hiciera bien.

Se encontraba muy concentrada en lo que hacia puesto que quería terminar pronto, sin darse cuenta que un niño de su misma edad, un poco más grande por meses, la observaba anonadado. La pelirosa cuando por fin termino de hacer su rutina, unos aplausos la sacaron de sus pensamientos creándole un leve susto. Curiosa, volteo su mirada en busca del dueño o dueña de aquellos a aplausos topándose con un niño de ojos negros, cabello negro casi azulado y una piel blanca, un niño muy lindo, al cual conocía muy bien. Este no dejaba de aplaudir.

– Sasuke-kun, no sabia que estabas aquí – dijo la pequeña niña con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas

– Jejeje, si llegue hace un rato, pero llegue a tiempo para ver esa magnifica actuación. – le contesto aquel pequeño con una sonrisa tan tierna que solo tenia para ella

– Etto… muchas gracias Sasuke-kun – dijo sonrojándose mas (como si se pudiera n.n) – Demo, me extraña que digas esas cosas, a ti no te gusta el ballet

– Que? No te las puedo decir acaso? – dijo con un tono de indignación falsa - Que no me guste no significa que no sepa apreciar cuando se realiza un baile perfecto – concluyo

- Gommen, no quería decir eso Sasuke-kun – dijo la Sakura agachando su rostro con expresión triste, ya que creyó que había hecho enojar a Sasuke con su comentario

Sasuke noto el cambio de actitud de la pequeña de inmediato, y se apresuro a remediarlo

– Hey hey, Sakura, no es para tanto, por favor no te pongas asi, quieres?- Le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, que por algún extraño motivo solo ella le podía robar

Sakura que en ese momento decidió subir su mirada para encararlo, quedo completamente anonadada ante aquella sonrisa que secretamente adoraba. Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos cuantos minutos hasta que el pequeño Sasuke decido romper aquel silencio.

– Etto… Sakura, yo … yo quería..- Empezó a decir Sasuke muy nervioso con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero no era capas de terminar la frase, por algún motivo decir lo que tenia que decir lo ponía nervioso, algo muy extraño en el, que a pesar de tener solo 7 años ya hacia honor a su apellido . Sakura le extraño su actitud, pues jamás lo había visto ponerse ¿nervioso?, entonces decidió ayudarle un poco mostrándole que estaba interesada en lo que decía

– Si Sasuke-kun? Que pasa? - dijo con aquel tono de voz lleno de inocencia y ternura que le caracterizaba

- Etto… veras Sakura la verdad es que vine para entregarte esto – entonces metió su mano al bolsillo del pantalón sacando de el una cajita de terciopelo azul pequeña

– Oh Sasuke-kun!!, que lindo detalle, que es? – exclamo la ojijade al ver aquel pequeño detalle que su amado le estaba dando

– Ábrelo y sabrás mi pequeño cerezo.- le dijo de la manera mas dulce a Sakura entregándole aquella cajita

La pelirosa tomo aquella cajita y la abrió con suma delicadeza. Quedo completamente perpleja al ver el contenido de la caja. Eran dos cadenas de oro puro cada una con un dije en forma de corazón partido ala mitad.

– Que significa esto Sasuke-kun? - pregunto Sakura al no entender bien el porque de aquellos objetos

– Bueno es que, yo… yo te… yo te quiero mucho!! Y quiero que tengas algo que siempre te recuerde a mi para que nunca me olvides y estemos juntos siempre!! – prácticamente grito el pequeño Sasuke ante tal confesión con su cara completamente roja de vergüenza, pues prácticamente se le acababa de declarar a su mejor amiga desde que estaban en pañales.

Sakura quedo sorprendida ante aquella confesión, a la cual su reacción fue abalanzarse hacia el pequeño ojinegro para darle un tierno y calido beso en la mejilla, dejando a Sasuke en shock momentáneo

- Sasuke-kun!! Yo también te quiero mucho!!, enserio muchas gracias por el detalle, me encanto!! - dijo colgándose de su cuello para así poderlo abrazar

Sasuke se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues a Sakura le habia gustado su regalo, no cabía de la emoción

– Me alegra que te haya gustado pequeña, déjame te lo pongo si? – le dijo el azabache

- Hai! - contesto mas que emocionada la pelirosa

Y entonces Sasuke tomo el dije que le pertenecía a Sakura y se le coloco con mucho cuidado. Sakura pudo notar que su parte de corazón tenia grabado "Sasu", quedo algo extrañada, entonces volteo para poder ver a su amigo para preguntarle que significaba, pero cuando volteo lo encontró poniéndose su cadena, la cual también tenia algo grabado y decía "Saku"

– Neee.. Sasuke-kun, que significan los grabados que tienen nuestros corazones? - pregunto con curiosidad la niña

– Bueno, la idea fue de mi mama, me dijo que si hacia eso los collares iban a tener mas significado, pues la parte que tienes tu significa que soy yo, mientras la mía significa que eres tu, y entonces al juntar los corazones se forma la palabra "SasuSaku", que la podemos interpretar como Sasuke y Sakura. – dijo el azabache con una inocencia que solo un niño podia expresar, rematando el comentario con una calida sonrisa y una mirada tan tierna, que hizo que Sakura se pusiera roja como tomate

- Muchas, muchas gracias Sasuke-kun!!- dijo la niña inundada de felicidad - Esto significa mucho para mi, te prometo que atesorare esto como mi posesión mas valiosa y la cuidare mucho, jamás me la quitare para asi traerte conmigo siempre. - termino de decir Sakura

– Lo mismo te prometo yo Sakura, y también te prometo que mientras traigamos estos collares nada nos separara, estaremos siempre juntos. - le contesto el pelinegro seguro de que jamas dejaría que alguien lo separase de su flor de cerezo

– Arigatou Sasuke-kun… honto arigatou – termino de decir la pelirosa abrazando fuertemente al pelinegro

Sin embargo esa fue la ultima tarde que esos dos pequeños volvieron pasar juntos, pues después el destino se dedico a separarlos

FIN DEL FALSHBACK

– _Después de esa tarde, ya nunca mas nos volvimos a ver durante 9 largos y tristes años Sasuke-kun, pero hoy el destino nos volvió a reunir estoy tan feliz_. - Dijo esto recobrando la sonrisa que se caracterizaba de su rostro.

Entonces se dedico a darle un tierno beso a la pequeña cadena y seguir su camino hasta encontrar al azabache. Cuando lo encontró paro en seco, pues la verdad lo que sus ojos le mostraban la dejaron sin aliento.

Este, se encontraba recargado con un pierna subida a la pared y sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón que hacia que la playera se le pegara al cuerpo dando a mostrar el gran parte del físico que poseía, haciéndolo ver demasiado sexy, según Sakura, que al pensar en eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Sasuke, que también se encontraba recordando su pasado con ella, estaba que no se la creía, como era posible que después de 9 años donde no supo nada de ella, como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, aparezca de la nada, realmente estaba desconcertado, entonces metió su mano al bolsillo sacando la otra parte del corazón que Sakura poseía, cuando pudo notar una persona de cabellos rosas parada a unos cuantos metros de el, quedo atónito mirándola, así como ella a el

Sakura, no sabia que hacer y la verdad para cuando quiso intentar algo la mirada de Sasuke ya se encontraba sobre de ella. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero algo llamo su atención, la mirada de Sasuke era distinta.

Sasuke por su lado también estaba completamente atónito, 9 años sin verla y ahora la tenia enfrente parada pensando si acercarse o no con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que la hacia ver mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

– Sa…Sakura… - articulo Sasuke después de unos segundos con un tono de voz que ni el mismo supo descifrar

Sakura se estremeció al escuchar salir su nombre de aquellos labios

- Sasuke…. -kun – logro decir la pelirosa – _Que cambiado estas…. – _pensó poniendo una cara de trsiteza, pues por alguna razon aquella mirada que tenia enfrete no parecia a la que ella recordaba - _Realmente eres tu?... - _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bueno hasta akii por oiii, bno bno la vdd no me esperaba tan pronto reviews :) aunk son pokitos toii muii contenta gracias pors sus coments**

**onpu_haruno**

**tsuki-airen (tmb gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos :])**

**arigatouu!! por firmar mi fic se los agradesco mucho espero seguir contando con sus reviews :)**

**y a **

**sakura26 por ponerme en sus favoritos**

**y a raqky por poner en story alenrt**

**y por supues sin faltar a mi prima sairiko k apesar de k no dijo nada -.-'!! me dejo review aparte de k me prometio esforzarse para leer mi fic :P (odia a sakura entiendanla) **

**jejeje bueno hasta akii les dejo**

**matta neee!**

**bye bye**

**HarUchiha92**


	3. Un corazon roto y ¿futuros amigos?

**Bueno akii esta el siguiente capi espero les guste :)**

**A otra cosa les dare ciertas aclaraciones, en este capitulo ya aparece Naruto jejejej pues bueno les voii a explikr en mi fic Naruto seguira siendo el mismo baka de siemrpe sin embargo la verdad es k es mucho ams maduro de lo que normalmente es, y en cuanto a Hinata pues veran tmb le cambiare un poco la personalida pero no mucho :)**

**ahora sii a leer espero disfruten del capi!! y NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE!!!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Recobrando lo Perdio**

**Cap. #3 : Un corazon roto y ¿futuros amigos?**

**Por HarUchiha92**

Sasuke noto de inmediato el cambio repentino de las facciones de la pelirosa, y realmente le extraño, pues no esperaba esa reacción, o sea por que ponía esa cara? Que no era suficiente haberlo abandonado hace 9 años cuando más la necesito y luego aparecerse como si nada y ponerle esa cara? Realmente no entendía nada.

Mientras tanto en la mente de la pelirosa se debatía por dentro preguntándose si ese era su Sasuke-kun, su amor de la infancia y su amor por toda la vida, pues no entendía porque aquella mirada que le dirigía Sasuke le daba tanta desconfianza tanto… miedo, si miedo, esa era la palabra, por alguna razón inexplicable Sakura sentía que aquella persona que tenia enfrente no era para nada aquel tierno niño que una vez llamo su mejor amigo. Se seguía debatiendo cuando la voz del chico la saco de sus pensamientos dejándola realmente pasmada y shock

-Hmp… piensas quedarte ahí parada como una completa idiota o que? Molestia – dijo en tono frío y calculador Sasuke poniendo una mirada severa que dejaba congelado a cualquiera, y Sakura no era la excepción

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, sus oídos la estaban engañando acaso? Ese era Sasuke el que le había dicho tremendas palabras mas hirientes?

-Sa..Sasuke? – se limito a decir la pelirosa con la voz entrecortada - Pe.. pero que demonios.. - pero no pudo terminar de decir Sakura debido a que una extravagante y voluptuosa pelirroja que tenia la pinta de ser una zorra (y una de las grandes a mi parecer xD) corriendo hacia ellos gritando a todo pulmón, junto con otros chicos que Sakura no se pudo a observar bien

-Sasukito-kun, sasukito-kun!! - gritaba la pelirroja que cuando llego se colgó de inmediato del cuello de Sasuke - Mi amor te estaba buscando – dijo de una manera que solo las rameras serian capaces de decir así las cosas. Sakura solo se limito a hacer una mueca de asco ante aquello, pues en su vida había visto a una vieja ser tan arrastrada y puta. Cuando la pelirroja se percato de la presencia de Sakura volteo a verla con una mirada llena de odio y satisfacción insultando a la pelirosa

-Que quieres con mi Sasukito-kun cabello de chicle? Eh? – Le dijo de una manera déspota – Que no vez que estorbas aquí porque no te largas de una buena vez estupida vie… - pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke

-Ya cállate Karin, quieres? Y quítate de encima mío por favor – le dijo frío y cortante

Sakura que ya se empezaba a hartar de que la insultaran esbozo una pequeña sonrisa triunfadora, pero se borro de inmediato cuando el azabache volvió a hablar

-Y tu, molestia quieres largarte de aquí por favor? Me molesta tu presencia – termino, viendo a Sakura de una manera molesta y fría.

-Demo.. – Sakura iba apenas a replicar, pues necesitaba respuestas, POR QUE DEMONIOS SASUKE ERA ASI CON ELLA?!!, pero se vio interrumpida otra vez por este

-LARGATE TE DIJE!! – Sakura ya no aguanto mas quería llorar, pero enfrente de aquella vieja que simplemente mostraba en su rostro una sonrisa arrogante a manera de victoria, mientras que los otros chicos que habían llegando con esa tal Karin estallaban en risas diciendo cosas como: "Pobre vieja"… "Jajaja que lastima de chica" y cosas por el estilo que solo hicieron sentir peor a Sakura.

-Que esperas cabello de chicle? Ya vete! – espeto Karin. Sakura al escuchar de nuevo la voz de esa ramera el enojo invadió su cuerpo regalándole una mirada fría y amenazante igual a la se Sasuke, que prácticamente aprendió gracias a la compañía de los Uchiha en su pasado, a los presentes allí les sorprendió aquello especialmente al pelinegro y se sorprendió mas aun de lo que siguió después de aquella mirada

-Me voy cuando se me pegue la gana ramera cabeza de fósforo - dijo Sakura hirviendo en cólera, pero diciéndolo de la manera mas fría posible, con ganas de matarla, pues aparte de que la insultaba estaba abrazando y encimándosele a Sasuke!!. Sin embargo no lo hizo, lo único que se limito a hacer fue voltear a ver a Sasuke cambiando su mirada por una de tristeza y decepción; mientras Karin había quedado en estado de shock momentáneo pero cuando se propuso a contestarle a Sakura esta estaba dando media vuelta para irse de allí pues no aguantaba ni un minuto mas verle la cara al azabache.

-EHI VUELVE AQUÍ ESTUPIDA CABEZA DE CHICLE!! – grito Karin colérica, sin embargo Sakura solo se limito a verla de manera amenazante de nuevo y a voltearle la cara para salir de allí de inmediato, pero claro de una manera orgullosa para que ninguno de esos estupidos viera que aquello le afectaba, pues si algo le había enseñado la vida en aquel tiempo sin Sasuke fue a defenderse de todas esas personas.

-Pero quien demonios se cree esa cría estupida para ignorarme!!- Karin seguía cabreada porque Sakura la ignoro, mientras que los chavos que se encontraban allí se burlaban a carcajada abierta de ella, especialmente un chico alto, atlético, con ojos con un extraño color entre azul pálido y miel (raro verdad -.-') con dientes de tiburón, cabellos plateados, que a pesar de la excentricidad no le quitaba lo guapo.

-Jajajajaja, no inventes la nueva dejo callada a la cuatro ojos!!, jajajaj – Suigetsu estaba que se retorcía de la risa, mientras que Karin solo lo fusilaba con la mirada

-YA CALLATE DIENTES DE SERRUCHO!!- y así empezó otra pelea entre estos.

Sasuke que estaba arto y exasperado, no aguanto más y los corrió de allí

-QUIERE LARGARSE DE AQUÍ!!, NO QUIERO VERLOS LARGUENSE Y DEJENME EN PAZ!! – dijo completamente colérico Sasuke; todos los ahí presentes conocían a Sasuke enojado, y realmente daba miedo así que se fueron de allí dejando a un molesto, irritado, pasmado y atónito Sasuke. Sin embargo nadie se había fijado que alguien había observado todo aquello

Sasuke estaba en su mundo viendo por donde la pelirosa se había ido.

-_Vaya que has cambiado…_- pensó el azabache, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, y ese algo fue un fuerte golpe en el hombro por la parte de atrás.

-PERO QUE DEMO…- el Uchiha volteo a encarar al idiota que lo había golpeado, pero callo abruptamente al ver de quien se trataba – Hmp! Eres tu DOBE - dijo Sasuke de manera cortante

-Eres un completo idiota Sasuke, lo sabias? – le dijo aquel joven de una manera seria y molesta

-Y tu quien te crees que eres para insultarme tarado – respondo severamente el azabache.

El joven que había agredido a Sasuke, era un joven de la misma altura de este, fornido, aunque un poco menos que el ojinegro, de cabellos rubios intenso, unos ojos azules como zafiros, con facciones zorrunas en el rostro y piel un poco bronceada, y respondía al nombre de Naruto Uzumaki.

-No me da miedo tu tono de voz TEME, a ver si le vas bajando a tu idiotez una buena vez – dijo de la misma manera que antes el oji-azul

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer Naruto, y lárgate quieres? – y dio por concluida la conversación Sasuke. Naruto solo se limito a lanzarle una mirada de enojo y decepción para irse en le dirección por la cual se había ido Sakura minutos antes.

Y bueno pues ella, después de que se había alejado lo suficiente de la bola de ibeciles, como ella los había llamado, las gotas saladas y traicioneras empezaron a brotar de sus ojos esmeraldas e inconcientemente empezó a correr sin rumbo.

Sakura no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, realmente era algo inaudito, por que Sasuke la trato de esa manera? Por que?. Mientras la pelirosa seguía corriendo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos tratando de encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas, cierta oji-perla la vio, y se preocupo mucho al verla en aquel estado

-Sakura!! Sakura!! – gritaba preocupada Hinata corriendo en dirección a la pelirosa.

Esta al escuchar su nombre volteo a ver quien la llamaba encontrándose con su compañera de banco.

-Hi…Hina… Hinata!! - dijo la ojijade entre sollozos lanzándose a los brazos de Hinata.

Esta la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la abrazo con ternura intentando calmar a la pobre Sakura.

-Calma Sakura, que pasa? Por que lloras? Ya tranquila por favor – pedía la ojiperla realmente preocupada

-Oh! Hinata!! - el llanto de Sakura se hizo un poco mas fuerte aforrándose a Hinata agradeciéndole internamente por aquel abrazo y protección que le brindaba.

Naruto que después de discutir con Sasuke, había decidido ir a buscar a la chica nueva para ver como se encontraba, cuando la diviso se preocupo mucho al verla en los brazos de Hinata llorando desconsoladamente

-Hinata-chan!! – grito el rubio preocupado

-Na.. Naruto-kun… - dijo la pelinegra con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas; en ese momento Sakura se calmo un poco, pues no quería que nadie mas la viera en ese estado, se despego un poco de Hinata y se limpio el rastro de lagrimas con las mano.

-Etto.. que sucede Naruto-kun – dijo la azabache mas roja que un tomate cuando el Uzumaki ya estaba a un lado de ellas

- Veras, es que vi que Uchiha y su banda molestaron a la chica nueva y me preocupe – dijo el ojiazul mirando la espalda de Sakura; esta estaba sorprendida, un completo extraño se había preocupado por ella acaso? - Quería ver si estabas bien…?- pero con completo la frase por que la verdad había olvidado su nombre, Sakura que en ese momento salio de su ensoñación se volteo para encararlo.

-Sakura, me llamo Sakura – dijo con un hilo de voz, algo que se recrimino mentalmente.

- Que lindo nombre… flor de cerezo – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna que le caracterizaban – Pero veo que no estas del todo bien – dijo cambiando su semblante a uno preocupado

- Eh! No no, ya me encuentro bien, muchas gracias.. Naruto no? – pregunto la ojijade

- Si – dijo alegre el chico – me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, gusto en conocerte Sakura-chan!-

_Sakura-chan?_ Pensaba la pelirosa, vaya que ese chico se tomaba mucha confianza rápido, pero por extraño que pareciera no le molestaba. Naruto que el ver que la pelirosa no reaccionaba se preocupo un poco

-Etto… dije algo mal? Fue por lo de Sakura-chan? Si te molesta te digo de otra manera – dijo algo alarmado el rubio, Sakura se dio cuenta de inmediato e intento remediarlo

-No, no para nada, no hay ningun problema de que llames asi Naruto, y el gusto es mio – dijo esta con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa

Naruto feliz le regreso la sonrisa, pero con una mas grande. Hinata que en toda la conversación se habia quedado callada, por primera vez hablo.

-Sakura, ya te encuentras bien? – pregunto la azabache preocupada.

Sakura que aun estaba volteada viendo a Naruto se volteo para contestarle a Hinata

-Ah! Si, Hinata, honto gommen ne por preocuparte – dijo la chica agachando su cabeza y haciendo una inclinacion a manera de disculpa

-No.. no te preocupes Sakura, pero dime, es cierto lo que dijo Naruto-kun? – dijo la ojiperla

- Etto… si – dijo cambiando su semblante a uno triste

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, esos son unos completos tarados, no les hagas caso – dijo el rubio adentrándose a la conversación

-Si Sakura, no te preocupes, suelen hacerle eso a los chicos de nuevo ingreso, pero no debes dejar que te moleste lo que te digan – dijo Hinata secundando lo que habia dicho Naruto regalandole una linda sonrisa a la pelirosa

-Hai – se limito a decir la pelirosa viendo a los que ahora eran sus compañeros

Se hizo un gran silencio entre ellos que Hinata rompio.

-Sakura que te parece si empezamos con el recorrido de la escuela, al fin que aun tenemos 1hr –

-Claro Hinata, me encantaria – dijo la pelirosa

-Etto… si.. si gustas tu.. tu tambien… tambien puedes venir Na.. Naru… Naruto-kun – dijo completamente nerviosa la ojiperla con la cara roja a mas no poder que no paso desapercibida para Sakura

-ENCERIO?!! – dijo o mejor dicho grito el ojiazul muy entusiasmado – MUCHAS GRACIAS HINATA-CHAN!! DATTEBAYO!! - y abrazo a la azabache muy animado dejándola en un completo estado de shock - Eh? Que pasa Hinata-chan? Hiata-chan?!!

- Tranquilo Naruto no le pasa nada – dijo Sakura calmando al rubio – Verdad Hinata? - le dijo poniendo su mano en un hombro de ella para que reaccionara, pues Sakura ya suponia que era lo que le pasaba a Hinata

-Eh? S-s-si n-no es-s n-na-d-da – dijo esta regresando a la realidad

Y asi los 3 jovenes empezaron su recorrido, el rubio y la azabache se dedicaron a mostrarle la escuela a Sakura. Durante el trayecto Naruto iba bromeando sacandole un par de carcajadas a las 2 jovenes que lo acompañaban, mientras que Hinata se sonrrojaba como tomate cada vez que este le dirigia la mirada y Sakura, pues ella solo disfrutaba de la prescencia de ellos, pues hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan a gusto con otras personas. Asi iban hasta que a Naruto se tubo que ir por que tenia que ir a hacer una tarea que no habia hecho el dia anterior

-AAAAHH!!! - grito el rubio

-Que pasa Naruto? - le dijo la pelirosa un poco asustada pues el rubio la habia agarrado desprevenida tanto a ella como a Hinata

- NO LO PUEDO CREER!! OLVIDE QUE TENIA QUE HACER LA TAREA DE HISTORIA!! – decia el chico realmente histerizado haciendo muecas que provocaron que tanto Sakura como Hinata rieran

-V-v-ve a ha-hacerla Na-a-ruto-ku-un, el –pro-ofe-so-or te reg-ga-añara - le dijo Hinata conteniendo la risa al ver las caras tan chistosas que hacia el ojiazul

-Si yo creo que si, bueno las veo en clases!! - y asi se retiro el rubio rumbo al salon dejando solas a Hinata y Sakura

Hinata que aun tenia duda del estado emocional de la pelirosa se armo de valor para preguntarle realmente que le pasaba, pues la verdad es que ella era muy observadora y Sakura no se veia de las personas que lloraran por que las molestaran con cualquier tonteria.

-Etto… Sakura – dijo la azabache rompiendo el silencio que se habia creado

-Si dime Hinata que pasa? – dijo la nombrada volteando a ver a la joven

- No quiero parecer grosera ni entrometida, pero me podrias decir por que llorabas hace rato -

Sakura estaba sorprendida, la verdad aquella pregunta la habia tomado desprevenida

-Por que lo preguntas Hinata? - contesto esta con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz

-Es que la verdad tu no pareces de las personas que lloren tan solo por que las molesten con cosas tontas - solto de repente la ojiperla

-_Vaya que sera muy timida pero muy observadora_ – penso Sakura sorprendida, dio un suspiro y después decidio contestar – Estas en lo cierto Hinata, es solo que me ocurrio algo que jamas pensé que me pasara, eso es todo – dijo la pelirosa con un semblante triste, pero no quiso decir mas pues no pretendia contarle su vida a una persona que aduras penas conocia

Hinata comprendio de inmediato que Sakura no queria hablar de ello, pues claro solo tenian un poco mas de 5 horas de conocerse como para que se pusieron a hablar como las mejores amigas, asi que decidio dejarlo por la paz, pero la verdad es que esa chica le habia caido muy bien y le preocupaba asi que decidio darle su apoyo

-Entiendo, no te preocupes si no me quieres contar Sakura, se que es muy pronto pues no llevamos ni un dia de conocernos, pero queria decirte que me caiste muy bien y que te me haces una persona muy linda y que si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo como una amiga con la cual puedes confiar – le dijo de la manera mas sincera la ojiperla .

Sakura quedo realmente inpactada, pues para ser sinceros no esperaba eso, en 9 años jamas habia escuchado hablar a alguien de esa manera tan honesta y directa después de Sasuke.

-Mu-muchas Gracias Hinata – dijo por fin la pelirosa – Encerio muchas gracias, creo que seremos buenas amigas entonces - finalizo regalándole una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que hacia 9 años no le mostraba a nadie.

-Creo que asi sera - contesto la azabache regresandole la sonrisa

Despues de aquella conversación, el timbre sono dando a entender que debian regresar a clases. El dia siguió normal, y mas rapido de lo que esperaba Sakura, entre clase y clase se disponia a platicar con Hinata de trivialidades, y una que otra vez Naruto se les acercaba tambien para platicar, claro que cuando hacia eso la ojiperla se le ponia la cara roja y tartamudeaba al hablar, a Sakura le daba risa aquella escena. De vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada furtiba a cierto pelinegro, provocando que su semblante volviera a ser triste, pero estando con Hinata y Naruto se le pasaba un poco, pues vaya que esos 2 en tan solo un descanso habian logrado algo que muchas personas en 9 años no pudieron, hacerla sonreir de verdad

El pelinegro que desde que habia cortado su conversación con Naruto, no hacia otra cosa mas que pensar en la pelirosa. Cuando regresaron a clases, le sorprendio ver que Naruto se encotrara con ella y con la Hyuuga, asi que con eso tampoco pudo evitar el hecho de lanzarle una que otra mirada en el dia.

Por fin habian terminado las clases de su primer dia, ya habian tocado el timbre de salida y muchos ya se encontraban saliendo del salon para irse a sus casas.

-Bueno Sakura te veo mañana - le dijo a manera de despido la ojiperla

-Si claro Hinata, y muchas gracias por lo que me dijiste - le dijo Sakura

-No hay de que - le dijo con una sonrisa saliendo del salon. Sakura pudo ver que se reunio con un chico de cabellos marrones y ojos iguales a los de ella a la salida del salon, a ese chico lo habia visto el la bolita de Sasuke en la hora del descanso, se pregunto que seria de la azabache, pero dejo esa pregunta para el dia siguiente. Sakura se encontraba completamente consentrada en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuando Naruto se acerco a despedirse

-SAKURA-CHAN!! – grito el rubio asustando a la pelirosa

-Ah!! Naruto!! Me espantas - le dijo esta un poco molesta por el pequeño susto que le dio el rubio

-Jejeje los siento mucho Sakura-chan, solo venia a despedirme, nos vemos mañana si? - le dijo Naruto con una sorisa zorruna digna de el

-Claro Naruto, hasta mañana – le contesto la pelirosa viendo a Naruto salir del salon.

Despues de verlo partir Sakura se dedico a terminar de guardar sus cosas, el salon ya estaba casi vacio, solo quedaban ella, el grupo de Sasuke junto con este, y unas 3 personas mas.

Cuando termino de guardar sus cosas llevo su mirada hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke y compañía, encontrandoce con la mirada de el; se quedaron viendo fijamente durante algunos segundos, sin embargo la sensación que le dieron esos ojos no habia cambiado para nada a la que habia tenido en el descanso. Sakura por inercia cambio su semblante a uno lleno de tristeza y decepción e inconcientemente llevo su mano hacia la cadena que llevaba puesta dejandola expuesta. Sasuke que en ningun momento habia apartado su vista de ella, pudo ver claramente la cadena y por increíble que paresca no pudo evitar abrir su boca a manera de sorpresa, pero Sakura ya no pudo ver esto pues ya habia se habia movido de lugar dispuesta a salir de alli con el corazon roto y con muchas ganas de llorar.

Vaya que esa noche Sakura lloraria como en mucho tiempo no se habia dignado a hacerlo.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Pues asta akii le dejo por hoii disculpen por la tardanza, pues como veran las festividades se me cruzaron aparte de kp compramos un lindo perrito kp absorbe la mayoria de mi tiempo, pero no se preocupen :) intentare actualizar mas seguido**

**por cierto, FELIZ NAVIDAD!! atrasada por supuesto y feliz año nuevoo**

**y bueno me despido no sin antes darles las gracias a las personas que me dejaron review o me agragaron a su historia o autor favorito :) se los agradesco mucho encerio!! espero contar con mas de ellos ahora kp actualice!!**

**bueno besos y cuidensee!! **

**p.d. si necesitan alguna aclaracion solo aganmelo saber :)**

**HarUchiha92**


	4. Un viernes loco

**Bno aqui les dejo el siguiente capi, espero seade su agrado**

**NOTA: Naruto NO me pertenece, pero esta historia siii :P**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Recobrando lo perdido**

**Cap. #4: Un viernes loco**

**Por HarUchiha92**

La semana había pasado demasiado rápido para Sakura, que después de su primer día de clases había decidido no acercársele a Sasuke para no acabar llorando desconsoladamente como aquella vez y amanecer con unas ojeras y ojos hinchados que habían tenido preocupada a Hinata todo el día.

Y hablando de ella, tanto Hinata como Naruto se la habían pasado con la pelirosa, y esta que en verdad le agradaba la presencia de aquellas personas, se la había pasado muy bien, y de momentos olvidaba el enorme dolor que le causaba en esos momentos la presencia de Sasuke en su vida otra vez.

Era viernes así que todos lo alumnos estaban muy entusiasmados por el fin de semana y nuestros tres personajes no eran la excepción

- AH!!! POR FIN VIERNES!!! - grito el extrovertido rubio dejando sordas a sus dos acompañantes

- NARUTO!! NO TIENES POR QUE GRITAR!! – le contesto de igual manera la pelirosa, era cierto que le caía bien aquel rubio, pero realmente no soportaba que se la pasara gritando y en su oído!!

- Jejeje… esta bien Sakura-chan, jejeje… pero no te enojes – dijo el ojiazul nervioso ante la mirada asesina de la ojijade

-Ya ya, tranquilos por favor – decía una conciliadora Hinata tratando de no reírse al ver aquella escena - Y bueno Sakura ya estas lista para tu recorrido por la ciudad? – dijo la joven cambiando de tema

-Hai!! – dijo la pelirosa contenta, pues durante la semana Hinata y Naruto habían quedado de mostrarle la ciudad a Sakura ese fin de semana. Sin embargo su conversación se vio interrumpida por una pelirroja indeseable

-Vaya, vaya así que los perdedores piensan salir hoy a mostrarle a la pelos de chicle la ciudad – dijo con sorna y un deje de burla Karin, mientras que atrás se encontraba en sequito de Sasuke, con este presente viendo con burla a los 3 jóvenes

-No es de tu incumbencia K-A-R-I-N – dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras para evitar insultarla pues al fin y al cabo era una mujer, y el como buen caballero se le habían inculcado a respetarlas así fueran de la peor calaña

-Cállate estupido perdedor - contesto la pelirroja

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Sakura, que si de por si no soportaba la sola presencia de aquella persona, verla metiéndose donde no la llaman e insultando a sus acompañantes era el colmo. Naruto apenas le iba a contestar, pero Sakura se le adelanto, parándose para encarar a Karin

-La que se debe callar eres tu maldita zorra, y por que no te largas de una buena vez y dejas de jodernos las vida pelos de zanahoria – dijo la pelirosa con ira

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, pues la verdad Sakura era la primera chica e desafiar a Karin en mucho tiempo.

-Como me llamaste idiota – contesto Karin con la misma ira que Sakura

-Hmp aparte de zorra resultaste ser una estupida descerebrada y sorda - contesto Sakura con burla y una sonrisa de arrogancia

Karin había levantado la mano dispuesta a cachetear a la pelirosa, pero esta se le adelanto amarrándola de la muñeca antes de que la mano de esta se impactara en su cara, dejando a todos aun mas sorprendidos especialmente a Sasuke

-Ni se te ocurra ponerme una sola mano encima pedazo de ramera mal pagada, por que conocerás de todo lo que soy capaz, y créeme que en tu vida podrás olvidar el nombre de Sakura Haruno después de ello - dijo la pelirosa sujetando la muñeca de Karin sumamente fuerte, lastimándola, mientras que la mira con ira y frialdad, una digna copia de la mirada de Sasuke. – Ahora LAR-GA-TE

Después de ello, soltó la muñeca de Karin y le dio la espalda yéndose con Naruto y Hinata para otro lado. Los que acompañaban a Sasuke, que en ese momento se encontraban en shock, empezaron a carcajearse, a excepción de Sasuke quien solo mantenía una sonrisa arrogante y de burla por la escena anterior.

-Vaya cuatro ojos, parece que te has encontrado con una rival, y por el momento el marcador va 2 para la chica nueva y 0 para ti – terminando esto rompió en carcajada un divertido Suigetsu

Karin que en todo ese momento no había dicho nada, rompió en cólera en contra del joven

-CIERRA EL PICO IBECIL!! – y después de esto se fue hacia otro lado completamente fúrica

Por otro lado, se encontraban un Naruto y una Hinata muy sorprendidos ante la acciones de la pelirosa

-WOW SAKURA-CHAN!! ESO FUE GENIAL!! – dijo tan entusiasmado como siempre el rubio

-Enserio que si Sakura, nadie nunca había hecho quedar en ridículo a Karin de esa manera – dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa

-Hmp, se merecía eso y más, y que se vaya acostumbrando por que no pienso dejar que esta idiota se la pase pisoteándonos - dijo aun molesta la pelirosa

-ASI SE DICE SAKURA-CHAN!!! – grito Naruto abrazando a la susodicha dejándola sorda una vez mas…

Después de aquello el día transcurrió normal, Karin intento vengarse de la pelirosa pero no lo consiguió, mientras que esta disfrutaba amenamente su día con sus futuros mejores amigos, así siguió hasta que la campana sonó anunciando que el día escolar había terminado dando por comienzo el fin de semana.

Todo mundo corría y gritaba de alegría, se podía oír por todos lados como todos comentaban lo que harían ese fin, mientras que nuestros jóvenes amigos caminaban rumbo a la salida para empezar su excursión. Pero de repente el celular de Naruto empezó a sonar, el rubio contesto

-Moshi moshi, Naruto al habla DATTEBAYO!! – dijo con alegria el rubio – Oh!! Otou-san, que paso?

Hinata y Sakura voltearon a ver a su acompañante al mencionar a su padre

-Ah! Ya veo - pasaron unos minutos en los que la otra persona le explicaba al ojiazul algo - La verdad es que si, pero bueno esta bien, si si, hasta luego Otou-san – después de ello colgó

La dos jóvenes ahí presentes se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad, el rubio que entendió de inmediato aquellas miradas.

-Mmm..... Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, me temo que no podré acompañarlas – dijo algo apenado el rubio

-Y.. y eso .. por.. por que Naruto-kun? – pregunto la azabache con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-Lo que pasa es que me acaba de marcar mi Otou-san, y me dijo que mi abuelo llegara dentro de un rato a Konoha y que quiere verme – contesto el Uzumaki

-Ya veo, no te preocupes Naruto, ya será en otra ocasión – contesto la pelirosa con una linda sonrisa que fue contestada por el rubio hiperactivo.

Naruto se retiro rumbo a su casa dejando a Sakura y Hinata solas a la salida de la escuela

-Bueno pues parece que nada mas seremos tú y yo Hinata – dijo la pelirosa

-Así parece Saku… - pero no pudo terminar su frase debido que a lo lejos venia un joven alto y atlético de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color que la azabache, gritando su nombre. Sakura rápido reconocio que era unos de los que se la pasaban con Sasuke

-HINATA!! HINATA!! – gritaba el joven

-Neji-niisan – susurro la ojiperla; susurro que llego a los oídos de nuestra protagonista, que quedo sorprendida.

-¿Es.. es tu hermano? – pregunto Sakura con un tono de voz algo asqueado y con una mueca de desaprobación en su rostro

Hinata noto de inmediato la reacción de su amiga, pero no la culpaba pues sabia muy bien el por que de ella

-No, el es mi primo – alcanzo a contestar antes de que el joven de nombre Neji llegara hasta ellas

-DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS!! – le grito el castaño a su prima sumamente enojado

-Etto.. yo.. es que… - pero no le salían de la boca las palabras debido a su nerviosismo

-Vaya que eres una completa tonta – soltó de repente Neji, provocando que Hinata agachara su cabeza con una mirada llena de tristeza. Sakura, que miraba todo aquel espectáculo, al oír el insulto dado por el joven provoco que esta se enojara

-OYEME TU QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLARLE ASI! – le dijo enojada al tipejo que tenia enfrente

Neji volteo a ver a la pelirosa, ala cual solo le dedico una mira de desprecio y superioridad

-Deberías escoger mejor a tus amistades Hinata, pues la verdad cada vez son peores, ahora resulta que hasta con el idiota de Uzumaki te juntas, me das vergüenza - dijo esto con un deje de burla sin dejar de ver a Sakura y viendo de reojo a Hinata.

Sakura estaba que le hervía la sangre de puro coraje quien demonios era ese tarado para hablarle así a Hinata y de paso insultarla a ella y a Naruto.

-Neji-niisan onegai, basta – rogaba una asustada Hinata

-Hmp, vámonos Hinata y deja de juntarte con esta escoria – dijo volteándose para empezar a caminar fuera de la escuela

Hinata se quedo un rato mas para pedirle disculpas a Sakura

-Gommen ne Sakura – decía la ojiperla con un semblante que denotaba tristeza – Pero debo ir o si no Neji-niisan me meterá en problemas con mi Padre, onegai discúlpalo por lo que dijo –

-Hinata… - apenas iba a reprender a la azabache por dejarse que la tratara así, pero pudo ver que ya estaba sufriendo mucho como para sermonearla – Esta bien no te preocupes nos vemos el lunes

-HINATA!! – grito Neji ya un poco retirado de ellas

-YA VOY!! – contesto esta – Arigatou Sakura – y así salio corriendo en dirección donde se encontraba su primo.

Sakura solo se limito a ver como ambos ojiperla se perdían de vista

-Ah! Parece que haré el recorrido yo sola – se dijo a si misma la pelirosa para empezar a caminar sin rumbo fijo

Sakura paseo por todo lugar que le parecía bonito, parques, tiendas, centros de reunión, incluso fue a parar a la biblioteca central de Konoha, estaba tan absorta en la belleza de aquella ciudad que en ningún momento presto atención por donde caminaba y mucho menos al hecho de que ya estaba muy lejos de su escuela y por lo tanto de su casa.

Ya llevaba varias horas caminando, para ser exactas 4, había salido de la escuela a las 3 de la tarde y ya eran las 7 y empezaba a anochecer.

-Oh! Vaya por distraída ahora no se donde estoy – se dijo la pelirosa en tono de reproche – _Creo que ya me perdí _– pensó enta vez Sakura con un poco de miedo.

Pero decidió seguir avanzando para ver si reconocía alguna calle y así podría regresar a su casa, pero lo que nuestra pelirosa no sabía es que su casa estaba del otro extremo de la ciudad de donde ella se encontraba.

Al poco rato Sakura se empezó a tener mucho miedo y a desesperarse, eran ya casi las 8 de las noche y el cielo ya casi estaba completamente oscuro y no sabia donde estaba

-_Genial esto no puede estar peor_ – pensó malhumorada la joven, pero a los pocos minutos para desgracia de Sakura empezó a llover a mares.

- Oh!! Nooooo!! – Dijo la ojijade espantada – Así menos podré llegar a casa.

Sakura empezó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo para encontrar donde refugiarse, pero en el fraccionamiento donde se encontraba no habían techos en donde pudiera resguardarse, intento ver si su tía Anko estaba disponible para que la recogiera, pero recordó que Anko no se encontraría en la ciudad ese fin, entonces se le ocurrió marcar a Hinata, así que saco su celular de su ya empapada mochila, para pegar el grito en el cielo al darse cuenta de que a su celular se le había acabado la batería y ni cuenta se había dado

-QUEE???!! –grito la ojijade histeria – _No puede ser, solo me pasa esto a mi_ – pensó nuestra protagonista al borde de un colapso nervioso, debido a que ya no sabia que hacer Sakura dejo de correr para así refugiarse de la lluvia.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 10 de la noche; estaba completamente empapada y debido a esto el frío le calaba hasta los huesos, se encontraba sentada debajo de una farola para mínimo tener luz, pero de algo estaba segura, esa noche dormiría en la calle bajo la lluvia. Millones de pensamientos malos invadieron la mente de la pelirosa, desde que la podían asaltar hasta el hecho de que la podrían violar, provocando un extremo pánico en ella.

-_Calma Sakura, calma, no pasara eso, de seguro pasara algún milagro y podrás llegar a casa sana y salva_ – pensaba esta, abrazándose a si misma y frotándose los brazos en un intento vano para darse un poco de calor - _Si claro, como no! Sakura por Dios! En que demonios piensas, tú mejor que nadie sabes que los milagros no existen para ti_ – se reprocho con amargura, y en su mirada se denotaba una infinita tristeza.

Pero al parecer su ruego si fue escuchado, por que de repente dejo de sentir el agua caer sobre su cuerpo, y escucho aquella voz que conocía tan bien

-Hmp, molestia – dijo serio el chico que ahora cubría a Sakura con su paraguas para que no se siguiera mojando

Sakura levanto la vista encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba, se encontro unos orbes negros carbón que la miraban con reproche desde arriba; si así es, era Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha estaba parado enfrente de ella cubriéndola del agua

-Sa…Sasuke –

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

jejejejejej pues hasta aqui le voiii a dejar :P, espero les aya gustado el capi, que para ser francos me parecio algo corto, pero me gusto.

quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review o me agragaron a si historia o autor favorito, muchas gracias de verdad!!! les agradesco me dan animos para seguir

tambien quiero agradecr a mi primiss k sta haciendo el esfuerzo por leer mi historia :P yo are lo mismo primisss ntp, y tmb ntp habra mas naruhina pero sera hasta el capi 6 asi k no desesperes

bno otra cosa como veran sakura aun no les dice "amigos"a Hinata y Naruto, prometo k con el pasar de la trama sabran pk, y tmb sabran en pk de su actitud a la defensiva

bno puess creoo k es todooo

matta neee!!

HarUchiha92


	5. Fiebre

**Aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas de mi historia espero la disfruten**

**NOTA: Naruto NO me pertenece**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Recobrando lo Perdido**

**Cap. #5: Fiebre**

**Por HarUchiha92**

Sasuke había salido a despejarse un poco con la lluvia debido a todo el ajetreo de la semana; había salido cerca de las 8 de la noche a un parque que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa. Llevaba un paraguas ya que cuando salio la lluvia ya era muy fuerte, y el hecho de que le gustara no significaba que le gustara mojarse. Estuvo mucho tiempo allí, 2 horas para ser exactos, escuchando como la lluvia golpeaba el suelo y disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad que el clima le brindaba

Ya cerca de las 10 de la noche decido regresar a su casa. Venia sumido en sus pensamientos, con su vista fija en el suelo, cuando un poco antes de llegar a su casa subió su mirada encontrando a una persona que estaba sentada bajo la farola que estaba enfrente de su casa, se veía a leguas que era una mujer de cabellos rosas…, esperen un momento ¡¿rosas?!

-_Solo conozco a una persona con cabellos rosas y esa es Sakura_ – pensó el azabache acercándose un poco mas para ver si su teoría era cierta – _Hmp, si es ella, pero que demonios hace aquí, mojada y a esta hora_ – se volvió a preguntar extrañado, cuando recordó lo que había dicho Karin para provocar una pelea con ellos en la mañana.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Vaya, vaya así que los perdedores piensan salir hoy a mostrarle a la pelos de chicle la ciudad – dijo con sorna y un deje de burla Karin, mientras que atrás se encontraba en sequito de Sasuke, con este presente viendo con burla a los 3 jóvenes_

**FIN DEL FALSHBACK**

Pero el recordaba haber visto a Hinata irse con Neji como todos los días, y en el trayecto a su casa había podido ver a Naruto con su familia en un restaurant, entonces ¿Qué demonios hacia ella allí?

Decido por acercarse mas, pues a kilómetros se podía ver lo asustada y empapada que estaba. Llego hasta donde ella estaba cubriéndola de la lluvia con el paraguas que llevaba, parecía estar muy metida en sus pensamientos pues no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Pudo ver como su mirada se llenaba de tristeza, pero el hecho de que la pelirosa no se haya dado cuenta de su presencia le irrito.

-_Tonta _– pensó el azabache justo en el instante en que Sakura empezaba a reaccionar – Hmp, molestia – dijo al fin con tono de reproche viéndola seriamente.

Observo como Sakura se tensaba y poco a poco subía la vista para encararlo

-Sa…Sasuke – dijo la joven con voz temblorosa. El susodicho solo se limito a extenderle la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

Sakura observo con desconcierto las acciones del pelinegro, no entendía el por que de ellas, mientras que Sasuke se empezaba a impacientar al ver que la pelirosa no respondía a su gesto

- Pretendes tenerme con la mano extendida toda la noche o que? – hablo el azabache con irritación en su voz

-Ah!.. Per…perdón – contesto Sakura saliendo de su trance y tomando la mano del joven que tenia enfrente quedando así los dos parados.

Sakura apenas iba a preguntarle a Sasuke que hacia allí, cuando sintió como era jalada por el hacia el interior de la casa que había tenido de espaldas durante el tiempo que estuvo sentada en la banqueta.

-Pero que demonios haces Sasuke? - pregunto con cierto enojo la pelirosa debido a la acción anteriormente realizada.

-Que? Prefieres quedarte aquí afuera bajo la lluvia toda la noche? – contesto irónico el azabache ante la obviedad del asunto

-No, pero… -

-Bueno, entonces cállate, y entra – le dijo con voz monótona haciendo que Sakura pasara al interior de aquella casa.

Nuestra pelirosa quedo pasmada con lo que sus ojos le mostraban, pues a pesar de la lluvia ella había podido apreciar que esa casa era muy bonita por fuera, pero jamás se llego imaginar que llegaría a ser mas hermosa por dentro.

-Quédate allí iré por una toalla – le dijo Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Eh?... ah! si gracias – le contesto esta viendo como el azabache se perdía en unas escaleras de caracol hechas de mármol; cuando lo perdió de vista se dedico a seguir apreciando aquella casa.

Mientras Sasuke se dirigió a su habitación para asi sacar del baño la toalla que le había dicho a Sakura.

-Mmmm, pero parece que estuvo mucho tiempo bajo el agua – reflexiono nuestro azabache – Será mejor que se de un baño caliente – se dijo a si mismo tomando la toalla y dirigiéndose a las escaleras para regresar con Sakura.

Se encontraba terminando de bajar las escaleras con la vista fija al suelo, pero cuando alzo la vista se quedo en shock momentáneo ante lo que tenia enfrente: el uniforme de Sakura debido a la lluvia se le había pegado al cuerpo dejando ver sus atributos bien formados, la falda azul rey de tablones que le llegaba a medio muslo se encontraba pegada a sus piernas dando a conocer sus bien formadas caderas, mientras que de la parte de arriba era una blusa formal de manga larga con un chaleco completo de color amarillo pastel tirandole a beige que por lo mojados se encontraban completamente pegados a su cuerpo dando una excelente vista de sus pechos bien formados, mientras que su cabello estaba también pegado a su rostro dejando caer gotas de el, dando un toque muy sexy en ella.

Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar cosas indebidas ante esa imagen y maldecir el hecho de que llevara puesto el chaleco, ya que sin el tendría una mejor vista de aquello. Se sonrojo de inmediato ante los pensamientos que estaba teniendo, pero lo disimulo muy bien

-_En que rayos estoy pensando_ – se reprocho mentalmente el moreno ocultando su sonrojo –Toma – le dijo a Sakura entregándole la toalla y mirando hacia otro lado pues si seguía viendo aquello, sus ideas terminarían por despertar a cierto amiguito, y no quería eso

-Muchas gracias Sasuke-_kun_ – dijo la pelirosa tomando la toalla con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Hmp, sécate y sígueme – le dijo simplemente dándose a vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a las escaleras

-Eh?... seguirte? A donde? – pregunto desconcertada la pelirosa mientras se secaba

-Te mostrare el baño para que te des una ducha caliente – contesto el azabache

-Etto… arigatou, demo no tengo ropa para cambiarme – dijo tímidamente la ojijade

-No te preocupes por ello, yo te prestare, ahora si ya terminaste sígueme quieres? – le dijo ya un poco molesto por tantas trabas que había puesto Sakura.

-Hai –

Sakura siguió al azabache hasta la segunda planta, subiendo la escalera de caracol y pasando por un largo pasillo para toparse al final de este con una puerta de madera con tallados blanca, que resulto ser el baño

-Entra, y empieza a ducharte, enseguida te traigo la ropa y otra toalla con que secarte – ordeno Sasuke para después perderse en otra habitación

Sakura ya no contesto y entro al baño, quitándose la ropa mojada y adentrándose a la ducha para darse un buen baño caliente. Cuando sintió el agua caliente correr por su cuerpo, sus músculos tensados debido al frío, se empezaron relajar, dándole una sensación de relax y confort a la pelirosa que realmente disfruto, pues tanto tiempo había pasado debajo del agua que ni cuenta se había dado de que su cuerpo estaba así de tenso.

Pocos minutos después alguien toco la puerta, de inmediato supo quien se trataba de Sasuke

-Adelante – dijo la pelirosa permitiéndole el paso al moreno

-Aquí te dejo la ropa y la toalla – contesto de manera seca este desde la puerta

Sakura apenas iba a agradecerle cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse. Sasuke ya se había ido

Disfruto un rato más de aquel delicioso baño, y cuando salio se encontró con que hasta ropa interior seca le había traído el azabache, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en ella.

-_De donde la habrá sacado _– pensó Sakura tomando en sus manos unas bragas blancas, para después ponérselas, así como la demás ropa, encontrándose con un short de licra y una playera azul claro algo holgada, supuso que toda la ropa era de Sasuke.

Cuando termino se dispuso a salir de aquella habitación dándose cuenta que su ropa mojada ya no se encontraban ahí, así que decidió bajar para preguntarle a Sasuke si sabia algo.

Bajo por el mismo camino por el cual había subido, observando los cuadros y objetos que adornaban las paredes de aquel pasillo y las escaleras. Cuando llego a la planta baja, busco al moreno en el living que se encontraba a la entrada de la casa, pero su búsqueda fue interrumpida por unos ruidos provenientes de lo que parecía ser el comedor y la cocina.

Se adentro a aquella habitación para ver de que se trataba, encontrando a Sasuke preparando chocolate caliente para ambos, pudo observar que el también se había cambiado el uniforme y se había puesto un pantalón holgado de dormir azul marino y una playera negra sin mangas que le quedaba pegada al cuerpo dejando ver su bien trabajado abdomen.

Sakura trago duro al ver aquello, se veía realmente hermoso, jamás había visto tanta belleza en un hombre, la verdad es que la adolescencia le había sentado muy bien a Sasuke; así seguía Sakura observando cada detalle de aquel adonis que tenia enfrente, sin percatarse de que Sasuke ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia y que estaba viéndola.

-Que tanto me vez? Te gusto o que? – dijo burlón asustando a Sakura , quien pego un pequeño brinquito debido al susto

-Na.. nada que ve…ver – dijo completamente roja como tomate desviando su mirada para no encararlo –

Sasuke dibujo en su rostro una media sonrisa llena de arrogancia, pues sabía perfectamente que la pelirosa lo había estado observando. Mientras Sakura se Moria de la vergüenza

-_Hay se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando, que vergüenza_ – pensaba nuestra pelirosa aun sonrojada viendo hacia el suelo para evitar seguir mirándolo

Sasuke por otro lado, terminaba de hacer los chocolates entregándole el suyo a Sakura

-Toma – dijo seco sacando de sus pensamientos a la ojijade

-Gra… gracias- dijo tomando la taza con ambas manos – Etto… Sasuke-kun

-Hmp – contesto el dándole a entender que la escuchaba

- De… de donde sa… sacaste la… - pero no termino debido a que Sasuke supo de inmediato que iba a preguntar

-Son de la mucama, cuando no termina su trabajo temprano ahí veces que se queda a pasar la noche aquí, así que tiene ropa aquí para poderse cambiar – contesto simplemente

-Ah!! ya veo, y mi ropa? - volvió a preguntar

-En la secadora – corto la conversación el azabache para dirigirse a otra habitación que parecía ser la sala.

Sakura lo siguió con su chocolate en la mano, llegando a una habitación muy amplia decorada con cuadros, jarrones, flores y demás, las paredes eran de un verde pálido, en el centro había unos muebles de cuero blanco junto con una mesa de centro y otras mesas mas chicas y enfrente de estos una gran chimenea bordeada con adornos de madera tallada, y arriba de esta una televisor de pantalla plana. Sakura quedo maravilla, que si bien la habitación no tenía muchos muebles era muy hermosa y acogedora.

Mientras ella observaba la habitación, Sasuke se fue a sentar al mueble que se encontraba enfríe de la chimenea, tomando el control remoto, prendiendo la tele.

Sakura se fue a sentar al mismo sillón que el, sentándose un poco alejada de el; Sasuke noto esto pero no le dio importancia y siguió viendo la televisión

Sakura estaba perdida dentro de sus pensamientos, observando fijamente la taza que estaba en sus manos, con la mirada triste; se hacia preguntas a las cuales no les encontraba respuesta, y sabia que Sasuke le contestaría, pero no se atrevía a hablar, ¿Por qué?, por el simple hecho de que tenia miedo; tenia miedo a que volviera a pasar lo mismo que el lunes, a darse cuenta que le Sasuke de que estaba enamorada ya no existía. Todo eso pasaba por su cabeza y por accidente dejo escapar un susurro que Sasuke escucho claramente

-Como han pasado los años – se dijo para si misma, sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz no muy alta pero si lo suficiente para que el azabache escuchara.

-Hmp… así parece – contesto en un murmullo el ojinegro

Sakura se sobresalto un poco, no esperaba respuesta, es mas ni cuenta se había dado de que lo había dicho en voz alta; volteo a verlo por unos segundos viendo que seguía viendo la televisión, y después regreso su mirada a la taza. Y volvió a hablar pero esta vez con la intención de hacer conversación y encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta

-Por que? – dijo con un hilo de voz

-Eh? – contesto el otro el no escuchar bien

-Por que? – dijo un poco mas fuerte, pero con l voz entrecortada

-Por que, que? – dijo el azabache volteándose a ver a Sakura

Esta estaba luchando consigo misma para que las gotas saladas que querían brotar de sus ojos no salieran, no quería llorar, no quería!!, tantos años aguantándose para ser fuerte, por el, solo por el y ahora la persona que le daba fuerza para seguir era la persona que la destrozaba por dentro, pero no podía llorar, no debía.

Volteo su rostro para encarar a Sasuke, encontrándose con aquellos orbes negros expectantes ante lo que iba a decir, en cambio Sasuke se encontró con unos orbes jades llenos de tristeza y amenazando con llorar

-Por que cambiaste? – dijo al fin - ¡¿Por qué me lastimaste de esta manera Sasuke?! ¡¿POR QUE?! – dijo ya en tono histérico y con las lagrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos parándose del mueble

Sasuke quedo atónito ante aquella escena y las palabras anteriormente dichas por la pelirosa resonaban en su cabeza "_Porque me lastimaste de esta manera"_

-¿QUE?!, mira quien habla! – contesto el azabache con ironía – La que se larga por 9 años sin decir ni una maldita palabra!!! – dijo esto ya subiendo el tono de su voz y poniéndose de pie para quedar a la altura de la ojijade

-… -

Sakura se quedo callada sabia que era cierto, no había podido avisarle

-Vez, hasta te quedas callada – dijo con tono de enojo en su voz Sasuke

-No fue mi culpa – atino a decir con un hilo de voz

-Ja! No fue tu culpa, por kami Sakura, ahí muchas maneras de comunicarse: llamadas, e-mails, cartas, telegramas!! Ni una maldita palabra!! – dijo ya completamente encolerizado

-Pero si te mande cartas!! Y muchas!! – dijo esta encarándolo

-Si claro como no, a ver ¿donde están? si es así, por que a mi no me llego nada – dijo en tono de desafió

-Pues no lo se!! – dijo histérica la pelirosa – pero yo te mande cartas, intente comunicarme, hice hasta lo imposible pero jamás di contigo!! – volvió a gritar Sakura en medio de sollozos

-No te creo nada – soltó con rencor el pelinegro – NO TE CREO NADA!! – grito lleno de ira

-ES LA VERDAD!! – contesto nuestra protagonista llorando aun mas fuerte

-Yo no se para que regresaste Sakura, YA TE HABIA SACADO DE MI VIDA!! POR QUE FREGADOS VOLVISTE!! – grito fuera de si y lleno de rencor

Sakura quedo atónita, "ya te había sacado de mi vida", era la frase que resonaba en su mente, eso significaba, que la había olvidado acaso?, que ya no le importaba? Como era posible?, El le había hecho una promesa. Sakura solo bajo su mirada, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, no lo podía evitar

-Por… por que?, lo prometiste Sasuke, lo prometiste – dijo aun con la cabeza gacha

El azabache por su lado sabia perfectamente a que se refería la pelirosa, pero no le importaba pues para el, ella fue la primera en romper aquella promesa

-Yo no fui quien la rompió primero, fuiste tu cuando te largaste… justo cuando mas te necesitaba –esto último lo dijo en un susurro, también bajando la mirada pero en ella se podía apreciar rencor e ira.

-… - Sakura no contesto, solo se dio la media vuelta para salir de allí, ya no quería estar bajo en mismo techo que el, le dolía, le dolía mucho el hecho de Sasuke la haya olvidado y que por sobre todas las cosas ahora la _odiaba. _Sasuke levanto la vista, viendo como la pelirosa se marchaba del lugar

-A donde vas? – dijo con tono seco

-A un lugar donde no te tenga cerca – contesto fríamente la ojijade viendo de perfil al Uchiha.

Después de esto siguió su marcha, pero se vio interrumpida por que de repente su cuerpo se empezó a poner pesado y pudo sentir como las piernas le empezaban a fallar y la vista se le nublaba. Ante esto Sakura llevo una mano a su cabeza y con la otra se recargo en la pared.

Sasuke noto esto con preocupación

-Sakura? Que sucede? – dijo tratando de esconder su preocupación

-Na… nada que… te importe – dijo entrecortadamente, pero después de esto Sakura pudo sentir como sus piernas le fallaban y caía al suelo. Cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego, y en su lugar sintió unos fuertes brazos que la sostenían

-Na… nani? – dijo desconcertada abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con que Sasuke había evitado que cayera de lleno al suelo

Sasuke puso su mano en la frente de Sakura para comprobar lo que temía

-Tienes fiebre – dijo en un murmullo viéndola a los ojos - ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste bajo la lluvia Sakura?-

-Que te importa!! – dijo la pelirosa intentando zafarse de los brazos del Uchiha

-SAKURA DEJA DE MOVERTE Y CONTESTA!! – le dijo exasperado con una mirada amenazante que dejo helada a nuestra ojijade

-Des… desde que empezó a llover, hasta que… que me encontraste – dijo al fin tímida y con la cabeza gacha

-Hmp, tonta esto te pasa por salir tu sola a un lugar que no conoces – dijo a manera de reproche el azabache

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo desafiante Sakura encarando su mirada – Y ahora suéltame si? – dijo separándose de el, pero volvió a perder el equilibrio y termino en los brazos de Sasuke de nuevo

-Hmp, estas muy débil para caminar tu sola –

-…- Sakura solo se quedo callada

Entonces en un momento de arrebato Sasuke cargo a la pelirosa, asustándola en el acto

-Que… que demonios haces? – dijo desconcertada

-Te llevo a mi habitación, debes descansar o empeoraras –contesto simplemente

-Demo!! – intento alegar la ojijade

-Nada de peros por favor – dijo Sasuke empezando a avanzar rumbo a su habitación

Sakura ya no pudo hacer nada, la verdad era que su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, lo sentía pesado y ella se sentía fatal, así que solo se dispuso a quedarse callada y acurrucarse en el fornido pecho del pelinegro. Este la llevo a su habitación recostándola en la cama con suavidad.

Se dirigió al baño donde tomo un pequeño tazón que se encontraba allí llenándolo de agua fría; también tomo unas toallas pequeñas y las metió dentro del agua, después se dirigió a la cama, jalo la silla para el escritorio y se sentó a un lado de esta. Puso el tazón en su buró y empezó a exprimir una toalla para después ponérsela a Sakura en la frente.

-No te muevas de aquí – ordeno Sasuke – iré abajo a prepararte un te y buscar algo para que te lo tomes

Sasuke se encontraba saliendo de la habitación, pero fue detenido por Sakura

-Nee… Sasuke-kun – dijo con un hilo de voz, pero Sasuke logro oírla

-Hmp – "dijo" volteando a verla

-Arigatou… - y después la pelirosa cerró sus ojos para poder descansar

Sasuke solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de lado

-_Sasuke-kun_… – pensó el azabache – _es lindo volverlo a escuchar saliendo de sus labios_ - y con esto salio de la habitación para hacer lo que había dicho que haría.

Hizo el te lo mas rápido que pudo y busco alguna medicina que ayudara a bajar la fiebre. Cuando termino se dirigió a su habitación. Sakura seguía donde la había dejado, se acerco a ella, le quito la toalla ya seca de su frente y le puso otra provocando que esta abriera los ojos

-Aquí esta el te Sakura, y la pastilla – le dijo suavemente observándola detenidamente

-Hai… arigatou – apenas podía hablar, se sentía muy mal y eso se podía ver a simple vista, sus ojos que era un libro abierto para cualquiera la delataban. Se sentó como pudo, con un poco de ayuda de Sasuke y se tomo la pastilla y el te que el azabache le había traído, después se volvió a acostar

-Bien ahora descansa si? Y no te esfuerces mucho, debes tener reposo para que te puedas sentir mejor – le dijo de manera amable a la pelirosa

-Hai – se limito a decir y cerrar sus orbes jade para así descansar – Sasuke-kun…

-Hmp… - dijo el viéndola mientras intentaba dormir

-No has cambiado del todo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Si eso era cierto, el no había cambiado del todo, pues para el, Sakura seguía siendo alguien importante, y el hecho de que la estuviera cuidando en aquel momento era un rayo de esperanza para nuestra pelirosa.

El por su lado, debía admitirlo, Sakura le importaba y mucho, pero estaba muy dolido, para el, el hecho de que Sakura se halla ido justo en aquel momento hizo que se sintiera traicionado, y el era muy orgulloso, era un Uchiha que se podía esperar, y no podía negar que le guardaba cierto rencor, pero verla en aquel estado le partía el corazón.

Se quedo en vela, cuidándola toda la noche; afortunadamente para las 2 de la madrugada la fiebre de Sakura había empezado a bajar y para la mañana ya se encontraba con fuerzas renovadas y mucho mejor.

Después de desayunar y que se volviera a poner su uniforme ya seco, Sasuke se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, para que descansara otro rato. Así que se subieron a un Camaro, Chevrolet 2009 color amarillo con franjas negras, precioso, que asombro mucho a Sakura. Viajaron todo el camino en un silencio cómodo en cierta manera.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Sakura bajo del auto y volteo para ver a Sasuke

-Arigatou gozaimasu Sasuke-kun, te veré el lunes – dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Sasuke solo contesto con su típico "hmp", la vio por unos momentos y arranco el coche de regreso a su casa

Sakura observo como ser perdía al final de la calle

-_Te traeré de vuelta MI Sasuke-kun_ – pensó la pelirosa antes de entrar a lo que era su hogar

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**jajajaj bueno pues hasta aqui le dejo, este capi fue mas largo xP (8 paginas de word) y espero sea de su completo agrado**

**espero que sea de su agrado, aviso de ante mano que ya el lunes entro a la escuela (T.T) y por ello es probable que el proximo capitulo lo suba hasta dentro de 1 semana o 2**

**espero me comprendan, pero les adelantare que el proximo capi sera dedicado a la pareja secundaria de esta historia naruhina :)**

**tambien aprovecho a darles las gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review se los agradesco de corazon !!! **

**p.d. se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, dudas, aportaciones, etc. :)**

**bueno **

**matta nee!!**

**HarUchiha92**


	6. Hyuuga vs Uzumaki ¿Naruto que te paso?

**Bueno aquiii les djo el sexto capii espero sea de su agrado!! :)**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Recobrando lo perdido**

**Cap.#6 : Hyuuga vs Uzumaki... ¿Naruto que te paso?**

**Por: HarUchiha92**

El fin de semana paso rápido para nuestra pelirosa, que gracias a las atenciones de Sasuke y a que Anko regreso ese mismo sábado logro recuperarse por completo y ahora se enfrentaba a otro lunes por la mañana.

Realizo sus actividades matutinas con calma, pues se había parado más temprano de lo normal. Cuando vio que el reloj ya marcaba las 7:30, se encamino hacia su segunda semana de clases.

Llegando se encontró con Hinata y su "adorable" primo Neji; a Sakura se le ocurrió saludarla, pero lo descarto de inmediato al recordar la escenita que había dado el castaño el viernes al salir de la escuela, así que paso de largo hacia su salón, ya cuando Hinata estuviera sola la saludaría, así le evitaría problemas y aparte ella se evitaba un disgusto tan temprano

De camino se encontró con el alegre e hiperactivo Naruto

-SAKURA-CHAN!! SAKURA-CHAN!! – gritaba desde lo lejos para llamar la atención de la ojijade

Sakura reconoció de inmediato aquella voz, pues aunque lo conocía solo de una semana, esa voz era inconfundible

-Ohayo Naruto – le saludo cuando el rubio ya estaba a su lado tomando aire después de haber corrido para alcanzarla

-O…Ohayo Sakura-chan – contesto el rubio aun con falta de aliento

Sakura sonrió imperceptiblemente, aquel rubio le caía muy bien, aunque era muy escandaloso

-Vamos al salón Naruto – le ofreció la pelirosa

-Claro!! – contesto alegre el Uzumaki

Y así ambos se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el salón. Cuando llegaron, notaron que no había llegado mucha gente, solo unos cuantos alumnos que Sakura aun no conocía y Sasuke.

Por su lado Sasuke se encontraba viendo por la ventana para quitarse un poco el aburrimiento cuando escucho que la puerta se abría encontrándose con Naruto y Sakura en esta; sus ojos se posaron en ambos, mientras que estos también lo miraron por un momento.

Cuando Sakura vio a Sasuke sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su espalda, pero eso no evito que notara como el cuerpo de Naruto se tensaba ante la mirada del azabache, entonces volteo a verlo, encontrándose con un Naruto serio, algo que en la semana que llevaba conociendo jamás había visto

-Etto… Naruto estas bien? – pregunto la pelirosa

Naruto solo bajo la mirada e intento forzar una sonrisa para su nueva amiga

-Eh… si Sakura-chan estoy bien, etto.. debo ir a hacer unas cosas ahorita regreso – dijo aun fingiendo su sonrisa

-Ah.. . si esta bien – contesto dudosa la ojijade viendo como partía el rubio del aula

-Que raro, ¿Por qué se habrá comportado así Naruto? – se cuestiono viendo el camino por el cual se había ido el mencionado

Después se adentro al aula sentándose en su lugar y acomodando sus cosas para la clase que pronto empezaría.

Naruto iba caminando por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, le dolía saber que la única persona que en mucho tiempo considero amigo, se convirtió en alguien tan ruin y despreciable. Si, hablamos de Sasuke Uchiha, el que una vez fue el mejor amigo de Naruto.

Así iba nuestro rubio hasta que a lo lejos diviso a los primos Hyuuga, eso el alegro un poco, pues era cierto de que Hinata siempre había esta en el mismo grupo que el y que casi no se hablaban, pero desde hacia una semana que se hablaban mas de lo normal y eso le agradaba bastante.

Una nueva sonrisa, muy diferente a la que le dio a Sakura surco por su cien.

-HINATA-CHAN!! – grito recobrando un poco la alegría, viendo como esta volteaba su rostro y se sonrojaba al verlo. Corrió hacia ella para poder platicar

-Naruto-kun – dijo bajo la ojiperla en el momento en que el llego a su lado

Neji que seguía lado de su prima vio todo aquello y le lleno de rabia y antes de que el rubio pudiera entablar conversación tomo a Hinata del brazo y se la llevo al salón

-Neji-niisan, que… que haces? – dijo confundida la azabache

-Alejadote de esta escoria, baka!- le dijo molesto mostrándole una fría y severa mirada

Naruto se enojo en de sobremanera ante aquello, ¿Quién se creía el para tratar así a Hinata?

-Eh!! Hyuuga, quien te crees para irrumpir mi conversación con Hinata-chan? – dijo molesto

-Alguien más importante que tu Uzumaki – dijo frío mirando arrogantemente a Naruto

A Naruto la estaba empezando a hervir la sangre de puro coraje, en verdad le molestaba en demasía la actitud de ese idiota, de todo el grupo de Sasuke, era al que mas odiaba. Se estaba preparando para contestarle y golpearlo si fuera necesario cuando una dulce voz paro todos aquellos pensamientos

-Naruto-kun, no… no te preocupes o… onegai – le dijo la ojiperla mirándole con ojos de suplica no pudo evitar detener lo que tenia planeado y solo observo como Neji sonreía con arrogancia y se iba rumbo al salón acompañado de una triste Hinata.

El se quedo ahí un rato mas, hasta que escucho la campana sonar dando así inicio a las clases de ese lunes

Volvió a recorrer los pasillos por los que antes había pasado de manera lenta y desganada; cuando entro su sensei aun lo llegaba, era normal, Kakashi-sensei siempre llegaba tarde a todas sus clases.

Pudo divisar al final del salón a Sakura y Hinata quienes platicaban alegres; se dirigió hacia ellas sentándose en el banco que se encontraba atrás, solo…

-SAKURA-CHAN!! HINATA-CHAN!! – dijo con una falsa alegría Naruto al llegar con ellas y sentarse en su banco

-Ohayo Naruto-kun – le contesto una sonrojada ojiperla

-Donde rayos te metiste baka? – le dijo Sakura a manera de reproche, que después de un momento de pensarlo se sorprendió de la confianza con que le hablo al rubio, sorpresa que no fue notada por sus acompañantes

-Pues te dije que haría unas cosas Sakura-chan, DATTEBAYO!! – le dijo el rubio tratando de ocultar la verdadera razón.

-Nee, Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata adentrándose a la conversación

-Si dime Hinata-chan? –

-Que… quería pedirte dis…disculpas – le contesto agachando su cabeza con una mirada apenada y triste

Naruto se sorprendió por aquel acto simplemente le dedica una linda sonrisa

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, no hay problema –

Hinata quien pudo apreciar aquella sonrisa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate y empezar a jugar con sus dedos de manera nerviosa

-A… ari… ariagtou Naruto-kun – contesto la azabache con la mirada hacia el suelo para intentar calmarse, pues sabia que si seguía viéndolo terminaría desmayándose

Sakura por su lado, observaba enternecida aquella escena, no conocía mucho de aquellas dos personas que tenia enfrente, pero de algo estaba segura es que eran buenas personas que le habían ofrecido su amistad sin esperar nada de ella, y se los agradecía y mucho; también le daba un poco de gracia la actitud de Hinata para con Naruto y viceversa; sabia perfectamente que su nueva amiga estaba enamorada de aquel rubio, pero también sabia que ese rubio era tan baka que de seguro ni lo había notado.

Después de aquella pequeña conversación, las clases iniciaron. Las primeras horas pasaron muy rápido para nuestros 3 amigos, que entre clase y clase se dedicaban a platicar, otras tantas veces nuestra pelirosa miraba furtivamente a Sasuke, y otras tantas Hinata recibía una mirada severa y de reproche por parte de Neji, y así transcurrió el tiempo hasta la hora del descanso

-Muy bien jóvenes esto es todo por hoy, los veo mañana – les dijo el profesor Iruka, maestro de ingles, en el momento en que toco la campana y salio del aula

Todos se empezaron a parar de sus asientos para empezar a disfrutar de su descanso

-Bueno que les parece si vamos a los jardines a pasar el descanso, DATTEBAYO!! – dijo alegre Naruto

-A…a mi me pa… parece bien – contesto nuestra ojiperla sonrojada y con una sonrisa de enamorada

-Mmm..., si esta bien, solo debo hacer unas cosas, después los alcanzo chicos - dijo nuestra pelirosa saliendo del aula con el único objetivo de buscar a Sasuke

Naruto y Hinata nada más la vieron salir del salón

-Nee, Hinata-chan, no te parece que Sakura-chan esconde algo? – pregunto de repente el rubio cuando salían del salón rumbo a los jardines del colegio

-La ver… verdad es que si, Na… Naruto-kun – contesto un tanto nerviosa la azabache por haberse quedado sola con el amor de su vida

-Que raro …, bueno ya nos contara cuando quiera – contesto el rubio regalándole una linda sonrisa a Hinata, que provoco que esta se sonrojara por completo

Y así siguieron platicando los 2 jóvenes; Naruto le contaba alegremente muchas cosas, mientras que Hinata solo escuchaba de manera tímida, hasta que llegaron a los jardines y se sentaron a esperar a que llegara Sakura

Por otro lado Sakura buscaba a Sasuke, ¿Por qué?, ni ella lo sabia, pero tenia una extraña necesidad de verlo después de lo que había pasado el viernes por la noche. Corría por los pasillos buscando con la mirada aquella desordenada cabellera azabache. Y lo encontró, pero no le gusto para nada con QUIEN lo encontró.

-Karin – susurro la pelirosa destilando odio en esas palabras, cambiando su mirada a una dura y llena de ira, ocultándose tras la pared para no ser descubierta, pero no sirvió de mucho

Sasuke por su lado, ya se encontraba asqueado y fastidiado de la presencia de aquella peliroja, cuando volteo su mirada hacia otra dirección encontrándose con unos orbes verde jade coléricos tratando de esconderse tras la pared; sonrío de medio lado. Se quito a Karin de encima con un movimiento brusco y empezó a caminar hacia la dirección de la pelirosa, quien estaba atenta a cada movimiento de ambas personas que tenia enfrente

-Sasukito-kun!! A donde vas? – chillaba Karin al ver que Sasuke se alejaba de ella

-A un lugar donde no me fastidies Karin – contesto frío el azabache regalándole una de sus ya típicas miradas

Karin solo se quedo allí estática viendo como Sasuke se iba y la dejaba sola una vez mas

-_Tu serás mío Sasuke, solo mío _– pensó la peliroja con malicia y una sonrisa torcida apareció por su cien, sonrisa que para Sakura no paso desapercibida y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, después pudo ver como la peliroja se deba la media vuelta para desaparecer.

Sasuke giro un poco su rostro para observar si Karin ya se había ido, y así fue, fue hasta entonces que se dirigió a una Sakura molesta que seguía tras la pared

-Como puedes tener amigas como "_esa_" – soltó Sakura con acidez viendo por donde se había ido Karin cuando el moreno ya se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Sasuke la miro divertido levantando una ceja

-A ti eso no te importa – le contesto después de unos segundos

Eso fue una estaca en el corazón para Sakura, por que demonios tenia que ser así, y solo se limito a agachar la cabeza guardándose todo lo que llevaba adentro.

Sasuke lo noto, y por extraño que parezca, se sintió mal por ello

-Hmp, y bueno para que me buscabas, por que supongo que me buscabas no? – dijo sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos

-Eh.. ah si, quería darte las gracias por haberme cuidado el viernes pues el sábado aun estaba algo aturdida y no pude dártelas – contesto la pelirosa con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Hmp, era eso, si, si esta bien – dijo volteándose dispuesto a marcharse

Sakura vio como Sasuke estaba empezando a irse

-Eh! Espera! – dijo la ojijade tomando una muñeca de Sasuke haciendo que se detuviera y volteara a verla

-Ahora que quieres Sakura? – le dijo molesto por la acción que había hecho

Sakura lo noto y soltó de inmediato su muñeca

-Pues…es que yo… - la pelirosa no sabia que decir, aun no se acostumbraba a la actitud nueva de Sasuke y las cosas empeoraban mas por que a pesar de eso estaba realmente nerviosa con su presencia. No sabia que decir, simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca; Sasuke se exaspero ante esto.

-Hmp, solo me quitas el tiempo HARUNO – le dijo molesto, dando la media vuelta y yéndose de allí

Eso había sido golpe bajo para Sakura, quien había quedado shockeada ante la acción de Sasuke y solo observaba como se marchaba con toda tranquilidad sin si quiera una pizca de remordimiento.

Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, había quedado de verse con Hinata y Naruto, y no quería dar explicaciones, así que solo agacho la cabeza yéndose por el camino contrario a Sasuke.

Por otro lado, Naruto y Hinata seguían esperando a la pelirosa y mientras lo hacían platicaban muy amenamente, hasta que cierto ojiperla llego para arruinar su tranquilidad

-Uzumaki, creí haberte dejado bien claro que no quiero que te acerques a Hinata- le dijo en tono acido y despectivo, tomándolo de un brazo bruscamente para alejarlo de la azabache

-Y crees que me importa lo que quieras Hyuuga? - le pregunto de misma manera el rubio hiperactivo soltándose del agarre del castaño

Ambos, se dedicaron miradas llenas de furia y odio, y podría asegurar que si las miradas mataran ambos ya estarían 20 metros bajo tierra

Pero entonces Neji en un movimiento imprevisto, tomo a Hinata de brazo fuertemente, jalándola en su dirección; Hinata soltó un quejido audible para ambos jóvenes, y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA IMBECIL! LA LASTIMAS!! – le grito el rubio hirviendo en cólera

-ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA IDIOTA, NO QUIERO QUE TE LE VUELVAS A ACERCAR, POR QUE SINO TE PARTO TU MADRE! – amenazo el Hyuuga al dueño de los ojos zafiro- Y tu haber cuando dejas de ser tan estupida y dejas de juntarte con semejante basura de persona!! – le dijo esta vez a la única joven presente

Naruto no aguanto mas, aquello había sido suficiente, todavía que la lastimaba se atrevía a insultarla; el rubio solo sintió como la ira invadía sus venas eh hizo caso a sus impulsos, golpeo a Neji en la cara.

El golpe provoco que el castaño soltara a Hinata y cayera al suelo

-No vuelvas a hablarle así a Hinata-chan – dijo Naruto arrastrando las palabras en manera de amenaza – por que sino el que te partirá tu madre seré yo

El ojiperla que se encontraba aun el suelo sobandose la mejilla donde recibió el golpe, se paro de inmediato

-Maldito bastardo, ESTA LA PAGAS! – le dijo lanzándose sobre el, empezando así una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambos jóvenes

Hinata solo observaba impotente la escena, no sabia que hacer, lloraba a mares y tenia mucho miedo

-Paren, paren por favor… no sigan – suplicaba entre sollozos, suplicas que no eran escuchadas por ninguno de los dos jóvenes.

No muy lejos de allí, pasaban otros jóvenes del instituto cuando vieron a Naruto y a Neji pelear, unos asombrados se acercaron a ver, otros se fueron corriendo a pasar el chisme.

Sakura que estaba saliendo del edificio para irse a encontrar con sus compañeros, escucho los murmullos que decían los otros jóvenes

-_Ya oíste… Neji Hyuuga y el tal Uzumaki se están peleando en los jardines – _

_-Enserio? Por que? Hyuuga ganara, ese tonto de Naruto es un hablador nada más-_

Sakura se preocupo y se enojo a la vez, esas personas no eran quienes para juzgar de esa manera a Naruto, pero no pudo darle la importancia necesaria, pues tenia que llegar a donde se encontraban los jóvenes pelean. Salio corriendo hacia los jardines

Sasuke que se encontraba con su grupo, también se entero de la riña, y se preocupo

-_Estupido Neji, no sabe que se metió, si Naruto pierde los estribos lo lamentara_ – pensó mientras que corría en dirección hacia los jardines sumamente preocupado, aunque no lo demostrara

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron al mismo tiempo al lugar, pero por lugares diferentes; los dos quedaron impactados, los dos jóvenes protagonistas de la pelea, ya tenían heridas serias, y estaban rodeados por otros tipos que por diversión no detenían la pelea

Sakura observo a lo lejos a una desesperada y asustada Hinata y no dudo acercarse a ella

-Que demonios paso aquí Hinata? Por que se están peleando? – pregunto preocupada la pelirosa a su acongojada compañera

Hinata al escuchar la voz de Sakura, se giro en su dirección y se lanzo a sus brazos, Sakura la recibió gustosas y con un abrazo protector, mientras que la ojiperla seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

-Calma Hinata, calma, dime que a pasado – dijo apretando más el abrazo y viendo como su rubio compañero recibía un buen gancho por parte del Hyuuga

-Se están peleando po… por mi culpa… dete… detenlos Sakura, onegai – le rogaba Hinata

-Espera aquí Hinata- le dijo seria la pelirosa encaminándose hacia donde se estaba peleando Neji y Naruto

Sasuke iba a hacer lo mismo cuando vio que Sakura se le había adelantado

-_Tsk… maldita Sakura, que demonios piensa hacer la van a lasti_mar_!!_ – pensó el Uchiha molesto

-YA BASTA!!- grito Sakura cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, dejando a Sasuke molesto y sorprendido a la vez, por su atrevimiento

Losa dos jóvenes se detuvieron al escuchar el sonoro grito de la pelirosa

-QUE SE PIENSAN PAR DE IDIOTAS AL HACER ESTO! – volvió a gritar molesta

-Sakura-chan… - susurro el rubio, cansado debido a todos los golpes dados y recibidos

-Hmp…- se limito a decir Neji observándola despectivamente

Sakura los miro a ambos con el entrecejo fruncido; estaba molesta, odiaba ese tipo de acciones y mas cuando una persona salía lastimada _emocionalmente_… como era el caso de Hinata

-Ya basta dejen de pelear, parecen dos críos imbeciles, en lugar de parecer los 2 adolescentes de 17 años que son – les dijo en tono serio y cargado de reproche

-Hmp a ti que te importa tonta, esto es entre el y yo, deja de meterte molestia rosa – le dijo Neji lleno de odio y arrogancia

-DEJA DE INSULTAR A LAS MUJERES BASTARDO – le contesto el rubio, provocando que la ira que se había desvanecido con el regaño de Sakura, regresara

-Mira estupido Uzumaki, deja de decirme lo que debo hacer, tu solo eres un bastardo inferior bueno para nada, eres una vil mierda que no debió haber venido a este mundo – le dijo cruelmente Neji – es mas tu solo apellido lo dice… eres un mediocre fracasado al igual que tus padres – soltó el castaño con toda la intención de herir al rubio

Este por su parte estaba callado con la cabeza gacha, los mechones de su frente tapaban la vista de sus ojos, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba debido a la ira contenida.

Sasuke con tan solo ver a Naruto en esas condiciones ya veía venir el desastre, tenia que callar a como de lugar a Neji o sino aquello acabaría realmente mal.

-Neji cállate ya y vámonos – ordeno el moreno metiéndose por primera vez a la riña

-Ah! Sasuke vamos, déjame decirle sus verdades a este imbecil – le dijo con arrogancia el ojiperla

-Ya basta Neji no pierdas el tiempo a lo pendejo y vamonos – le contesto el azabache

-No Uchiha, esta vez no, le diré a esta basura sus verdades –

Sakura observaba todo aquello con desaprobación, si de por si ya odiaba al dichoso primo de Hinata, con esto lo odiaba aun mas, y se lo iba a hacer saber, pero la voz de Hinata le impidió decir palabra

-Neji-niisan, onegai basta – le pido la joven colocándose a lado de Sakura aun con lágrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos

-TU CALLATE!! NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A OPINAR! – le grito Neji a su prima dedicándole una mirada cargada de ira y rencor – ERES UNA DESGRACIA PARA LA FAMILIA HYUUGA, NO MERECES LLEVAR ESE APELLIDO – termino de decir el castaño hiriendo por completo a la ojiperla con semejantes palabras cargadas de veneno y resentimiento.

Hinata no pudo evitar romper en llanto sonoro de nuevo, tapando su ahora desfigurado rostro con las manos; Sakura la volvió a abrazar, preocupada.

-Óyeme maldito imbe… - Sakura quiso decirle unas cuantas palabras al idiota de Neji pero de nuevo se vio callada por otra voz, esta vez la de Naruto

-Cállate de una buena vez – dijo arrastrando las palabras de manera tétrica, aun con la cabeza gacha ocultando su mirada

-Ah! Cierto se me había olvidado estaba diciéndote lo poca cosa que eres -dijo volteándose de nuevo a ver a Naruto

-Dije que te callaras – volvió a decir el rubio de la misma manera

-Eres la idiotez andando Uzumaki, crees que pienso hacerte caso? Por Kami-sama, tu no mereces ni una pizca de respeto, tan solo con los padres que tienes, que por cierto son iguales o mas fracasados que tu – le dijo con burla Neji

-No lo repetiré, cállate Hyuuga – el tono de voz de Naruto no cambiaba; esto alerto a todos los presentes, pero mas a Sasuke

-_Maldita sea, cállate Neji, cállate!! _– pensaba desesperado el azabache pues sabia lo que seguía a continuación, sabia que pasaría si hacia explotar a Naruto

-Tu padre es un bastardo bueno para nada, corrupto que perdió todo, y ni que decir de tu madre ella era una pu… - pero no pudo terminar debido a un fuerte golpe que recibió en el estomago.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, nadie había visto venir aquella acción por parte de Naruto. Neji que se encontraba tirando en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor, era el más shockeado. Como pudo levanto la vista para encarar al rubio hiperactivo, pero lo que vio lo helo por completo.

Naruto estaba cambiado, en su cien surcaba una torcida sonrisa sádica, mientras que sus ojos pasaron de azul eléctrico a un rojo sangre intenso, que le ocasiono a Neji un escalofrío que le calo hasta los huesos; Naruto realmente se veía aterrador, parecía un loco psicópata apunto de matar a su victima, y en cierta manera eso no era mentira

-Repite lo que dijiste Hyuuga – le dijo el rubio en un tono que helo a todos los presentes, tomando al castaño por el cuello de la camisa para tenerlo a la misma altura.

Sakura mas que sorprendida, estaba aterrada al igual que Hinata, aquella imagen que tenían de Naruto frente a ellas era perturbadora. Por otro lado Sasuke maldecía por dentro.

-_Mierda! Esto esta mal, ahora que haré?, Naruto ya se desato y hay muchas personas que pueden salir lastimadas_ – pensaba el ojinegro volteando hacia todos lados buscando desesperadamente una solución

Mientras Naruto empezaba a golpear brutalmente a Neji, disfrutando de cada golpe que le daba, pues no quitaba de su rostro aquella perturbadora sonrisa, e incluso empezó a reír frenéticamente mientras seguía golpeando al castaño.

-NARUTO DETENTE!! – grito autoritariamente Sasuke, poniéndose entre Neji y el

-Apártate Sasuke- le dijo el rubio a manera de amenaza

-NO! DETENTE!- volvió a decir el pelinegro, pero fue apartado del camino con un fuerte empujón, cortesía de Naruto quien esta vez tomo entre sus manos el cuello de Neji empezándolo a estrujar, para así asfixiarlo

-Hasta aquí llegaste idiota – le dijo Naruto a su ahora "victima"

Neji que ya casi no podía respirar, lo miraba horrorizado, esperando que alguien detuviera a aquel psicópata que le estaba intentando matar, pero la ayuda vino de quien menos lo imagino.

-YA BASTA NARUTO-KUN!! BASTA!!! – grito Hinata, abrazando al rubio por detrás, escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de este, mojándola con las lagrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

Naruto al escuchar la voz de la ojiperla, pareció reaccionar por unos instantes y soltó el cuello de Neji, quien callo al suelo, siendo auxiliado rápidamente por Sasuke

Naruto estaba en estado shock, viendo sus manos llenas de sangre que le había sacado a Neji con los golpes; su mirada detonaba sorpresa, desesperancion, horror, Sasuke lo noto y se apresuro a terminar aquello

-Llévenselo de aquí! – le ordeno a Sakura quien reacciono de sus estado de shock al escuchar al moreno

-S..sii – dijo y con ayuda de Hinata se lo llevaron a otra parte de los jardines

Sasuke después de que las vio llevarse al rubio, regreso su vista hacia el mal herido castaño, a ver si podía hacer algo por el.

-Ven vamonos hay que curarte – le dijo ayudándolo a caminar

Por otro lado, Naruto seguía en estado de shock; Hinata y Sakura seguían preocupadas y alarmadas

-Na…Naruto-kun – dijo nerviosa la ojiperla

Pero este no respondía, simplemente seguía observando sus manos ensangrentadas

-Naruto, reacciona- esta vez fue Sakura quien hablo, pero el resultado fue el mismo

Entonces la pelirosa se le ocurrió hacer la única cosa que podría despertar al rubio de su trance, le dio una fuerte cachetada, que por cierto, surtió efecto; Naruto despertó de su terrible pesadilla mental con aquel golpe

-Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan – dijo en un susurro el ojiazul viendo a sus compañeras.

Pero ocurrió algo inesperado, Naruto comenzó a llorar, sorprendido a ambas jóvenes; Hinata, quien en una acción arrebatada, tomo a Naruto entre sus brazos, y lo abrazo fuertemente

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, ya paso, ya paso – le decía tiernamente la ojiperla para calmarlo

Sakura también se había acercado y también trataba de calmar al rubio, pues les debía una explicación, una MUY BUENA EXPLICACION

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Waaaaa!! por fin regreseeee :)!!**

**bueno akii les dejo el siguiente capiii, despues me milenios de no actualizar, gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review :) y tmb gracias por esperarme xD pero no saben como se me a juntado el trabajo de la escuela y de la casa T_T!! y luego mi aodrada mikinita se descompusoooo T_T me tienen kp kmpranr una nueva asiii kp psss tardara que suba el proximo capiii espero comprendan y aun asii sigan la historia**

**besossss**

**HarUchiha92**


End file.
